Family
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: "Sebenarnya, apa itu keluarga?" -Hinata Shoyo
1. *1 : Sawamura Shoyo (1)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo everywhere~~**

 **Hinata Pov's**

Apa salahnya kalau aku hanya ingin diperhatikan? Dicintai, disayangi sama seperti Nii-san.

Kenapa hanya aku yang dibedakan? Apa aku bukan anak orang tuaku sendiri? Aku anak pungut ya? ah jika dilihat dari fisik, aku berbeda sih. rambutku berwarna jingga sedangkan orang tuaku berambut Hitam dan perak keabu-abuan.

Sekali lagi aku tanya memangnya salah mencari perhatian mereka?

 **Hinata pov's end.**

Hinata memandangi Kakak-kakaknya yang sedang asik berceloteh di meja makan dan sesekali Ayahnya menimpali celotehan mereka.

 _'Aku. . tidak mereka hiraukan._ ' batin Hinata sendu.

"Ha'i~ ini sarapannya. . dihabiskan oke? terutama kau Tanaka." ucap Sugawara Koushi, atau yang sekarang bernama Sawamura Koushi.

"Ha. . Ha'i Kaa-chan." sahutnya.

Sugawara meletakkan sarapan ke depan anak dan suaminya. Namun. .

"Jadi. . Shoyo tidak dikasih makan?" ucap Hinata lirih karena Sugawara tidak meletakkan piring berisi sarapan didepan sikecil.

"A. . Tu. tunggu sebentar ne~ Kaa-chan sed-"

"Tak apa, Shoyo tidak lapar lagi." ucap Hinata turun dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, walaupun yang benarnya itu kamarnya dan kakak ke empatnya, Kageyama.

Hinata duduk di tengah ruangan dan langsung mencari mainannya. berusaha mengalihkan perhatian perutnya yang lapar dengan bermain.

Pintu kamar diketuk, namun Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia asik bermain dengan boneka gagaknya.

"Shoyo, makan ya sayang." ucap Daichi, sang Ayah yang kini ada di samping kiri Hinata.

Hinata mengabaikannya. Ia sudah lelah saat ia mencari perhatian orang tuanya. Dan menurutnya ini yang paling parah. bukankah seharusnya yang paling kecil dulu di beri makan? kenapa tadi tidak. Sekali lagi Hinata tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui ketidakpedulian Orang tuanya.

"Shoyo." panggil Daichi lagi memperhatikan sang anak yang memeluk boneka gagaknya.

Hinata berbalik memandang Ayahnya.

"Makan Yuk, tadi makanan Shoyo ketinggalan jadi Kaa-chan belum memberikannya."

Hinata diam dan berfikir. Memang benar begitu?

"Ayah. . Apa Shoyo bukan anak kandung kalian? apa Shoyo hanya anak yang didapat dalam tong sampah?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Daichi kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa sang anak yang nyatanya lahir dari perut istrinya itu bilang kalau dirinya bukan anaknya?.

"Shoyo kenapa bilang begitu?" tanya Daichi.

"Karena fisik Shoyo berbeda bukan? rambut dan warna mata Shoyo berbeda dari kalian." ucap Hinata datar sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai rumah. Walaupun berumur 5 tahun Hinata sudah bisa berbicara lancar dan tentunya tidak cadel. Sungguh, bisa dikatakan dia jenius.

"Shoyo dengar, Kau tidak berbeda. Kau menuruni Fisik Kakekmu. Kakekmu berambut jingga dan warna matanya juga sama. Ingat Kau sama seperti Kei-Nii, bedanya dia menuruni fisik nenekmu walau hanya rambut yang sama." ucap Daichi menjelaskan.

"Jadi Shoyo anak Kakek?" ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

Daichi tepok jidat.

"Kau anak kami, Ayah sendiri yang melihatmu dikeluarkan dari perut Ibumu." ucap Daichi menjelaskan.

"Hm. . begitu."

"Nah ayo makan." ucap Daichi langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya menuju ruang makan.

Hinata pasrah digendong oleh Ayahnya. Harusnya ia senang kan mendengar kejelasannya dan diperhatikan? Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada kesenangan yang Ia rasakan? Apa Ia sudah benar-benar membekukan hatinya. Entahlah. . hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tau~ haha *Digeplak.

"Nah ayo makan." ucap Daichi yang sudah mendudukkan kembali Hinata dikursinya.

"Ini sayang. Maaf Ibu tadi kelupaan. Maafkan Ibu ne." ucap Sugawara lembut. Kakak-kakaknya pun tersenyum kearahnya.

 _'Jangan tersenyum kepadaku nii-chan. Kalian mengejek ku ya?'_ batin Hinata, kemudian menatap sarapan miliknya.

Sarapannya sama dengan kakak-kakaknya, namun entah kenapa Hinata enggan untuk makan.

"Shoyo makan sayang." ucap Sugawara khawatir anaknya tidak makan sedari tadi.

Hinata memeluk erat bonekanya. Dan kemudian bergumam.

"Apa aku harus makan? Tuan Raksasa?" gumamnya kepada Boneka gagaknya.

Hinata memainkan kepala boneka itu.

"Tidak? Oke." ucap Hinata tertawa.

Sugawara khawatir dengan anaknya yang tidak mau makan.

"Shoyo makan ya nak nanti kamu sakit." ucapnya.

Hinata memandang Ibunya yang khawatir.

"Sakit?" ucapnya lucu. Sugawara hanya mengangguk.

"Iya nanti kamu sakit."

"o. . Sakit. . Shoyo ingin main diluar." ucapnya berlari keluar rumah.

"Yak Hinata! Makan dulu." teriak Sugawara.

"Anata biarkan saja dulu. Dia mungkin marah. Dia tadi bertanya apa dia memang anak kita atau bukan, hanya karena fisiknya berbeda. mungkinkah karena kita jarang berbicara padanya hingga dia berpikir seperti itu?" ucap Daichi.

"Tapi Daichi nanti dia sakit. dan apa apaan itu. Dia keluar dari perutku. aku sendiri saksinya."

"Aku ta-"

"Huwaa raksasaku!!" pekik Hinata diluar rumah.

 ***TBC**

 **Waah~ haha Bukannya nuntasin yang ada malah ngbuat fict baru. hehe gomenne~**

 **ini fict baru ane perbaiki dinama panggilannya, tapi untuk menjelaskan ceritanya Hika-chan make nama marganya ne~ *dilemparSendalAkibatKurangJelas.**

 **Etto~ Makasih buat kalian yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan. Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka ini cerita *Ngarep hehe XD**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan atau Typo ne~**

 **See You Next Chapter :D**


	2. *2 : Sawamura Shoyo (2)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Dsb (Dan Saya Bingung :v) *Plakk-abaikan.**

 **A/n : Hika-chan baru perbaharui ini fict, So, Hika-chan make nama kecil mereka dinama panggilannya, tapi untuk menjelaskan ceritanya Hika-chan make nama marganya ne~ *GajelasYa? (Kage : Hika-chan emang anaknya ga jelas harap maklumin./Au : Kurang ajar, bakalan Hika-chan buat lu jadi side Character disini*TertawaJahat.)**

"Huwaa raksasaku!!" pekik Hinata diluar rumah.

Sugawara dan Daichi langsung melesat keluar ketika mendengar pekikan keras dari anak bungsunya. Dengan langkah cepat mereka mendekati si kecil Hinata yang berada di luar pagar rumah.

"Shoyo kenapa sayang?" tanya Sugawara sembari menggendong Hinata kecil dan menenangkannya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Ibunya. Ia terus meracau menyebut boneka gagaknya.

"Raksasaku. . hiks. ." gumam Hinata terus menerus.

"Sudah-sudah, Shoyo. Nanti Ayah belikan lagi ne~" bujuk Daichi.

"Tidak. Raksasa milik Shoyo itu special hiks maunya raksasaku kembali hiks." Hinata meronta didalam gendongan Sugawara.

"Tapi sayang, kalau kau belum mengatakan dimana boneka gagakmu itu, bagaimana Kami bisa tau hm?" ucap Sugawara lembut.

"Dia hiks. . Raksasaku hiks." oke Daichi sekarang kesal.

"Shoyo tenang dulu oke." Hinata tetap bergumam tak jelas mengenai boneka kesayangannya dan tak lupa isak tangisnya.

"SHOYO, TENANGLAH DULU! LALU BICARA DENGAN BENAR APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!!" Daichi tak sengaja mengatakan kata-kata berupa bentakan pada anak bungsunya yang kini tengah berada di pelukan Sugawara.

Hinata terdiam seketika, bukan karena Ia sudah lelah menangis atau apa. Tapi ya sebenarnya apa lagi Kalau bukan rasa takut akan Ayahnya yang marah

"Daichi!" peringat Sugawara. Hinata tiba-tiba memberontak di dalam gendongan Sugawara. Ia ingin berlari menghindari Ayahnya sekarang. Takut-takut nanti Ayahnya ini meledak saking marahnya.

Sugawara menurunkan Hinata, dan tentu saja hal itu tak akan dilepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Ia langsung berlari memasuki rumah meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Daichi mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sekarang Ia malah merasa bersalah pada anak bungsunya itu.

Sugawara menatap sang Suami prihatin. Menepuk pundak sang Suami pelan kemudian-

"Good Job Daichi. Sekarang Shoyo tambah marah berkat bentakanmu." mengucapkan kalimat berupa sindiran. Daichi semakin terpuruk akibat ulah istri-ralat-suaminya.

"Kau bukannya membuatku merasa lebih baik, malah membuatku semakin terpuruk." Ucap Daichi sembari pundung di depan rumah sambil main lempar batu kerikil.

"Haah~. . maaf, maaf kau sendiri yang salah. Anak kita sedang menangis bukannya bicara lembut kau malah membentaknya. Baka!" ucap Sugawara sembari berjalan masuk kerumah meninggalkan sang suami yang masih asik main lempar kerikil.

Sugawara memasuki rumah dan melihat anak-anaknya tengah bermain di ruang keluarga.

"Untung sedang libur sekolah." gumam Sugawara sembari menatap anak-anaknya dan Jam dinding secara bergantian.

Diperhatikannya anak-anaknya yang tengah bermain, entah permainan apa. Tapi dapat dilihatnya, disana Kageyama wajahnya sedang dihias oleh Tanaka menggunakan Spidol, Tsukishima yang asyik dengan boneka Dinosaurusnya yang tengah Ia ikat, dan Nishinoya yang sedang bengong sambil memeluk bola voli.

 _'lalu. . kalau disana hanya ada Ryunosuke,Yu, Kei dan Tobio. Dimana Shoyo?'_ batin Sugawara mulai panik.

oOo

Hinata tengah duduk memeluk lutut sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut miliknya.

Hinata sungguh merasa takut pada Ayahnya yang tengah marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata sangat menyayangi bonekanya.

"Bonekaku. ." gumamnya.

Hinata kembali teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada bonekanya.

 **Flashback on~**

 _Hinata berlari cepat keluar rumah, berniat untuk bermain diluar saja dan juga untuk menenangkan dirinya._

 _Hinata sebenarnya berniat untuk menuju Taman bunga yang ada dibelakang rumahnya. Namun saat dia keluar dari pagar rumahnya, Ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang._

 _'Bruuk'_

 _"Aduuh." Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, karena bokong mulusnya menghantam jalanan diluar pagar rumahnya._

 _Orang yang ditabraknya tadi juga kondisinya sama dengannya._

 _"Ck. . Karena kau aku malah terjatuh dan hei bonekamu bagus juga. mau kuperbaiki sedikit? hm?" ucap Anak itu sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya._

 _"Ma. . Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Ti. . tidak perlu." sahut Hinata berdiri dan sedikit takut sembari menatap orang yang ditabraknya. Hinata memperhatikan anak yang tadi Ia tabrak. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih ke_ abu-abuan dengan iris mata zamrud. Dan lebih tinggi dari tinggi badan Hinata.

 _"Hee? Kalau begitu sini bonekamu." anak itu merebut boneka milik Hinata._

 _"ja. . jangan kumohon. ."_

 _"Dan lihat ini. Mungkin seperti ini akan bagus kan?" Anak itu merobek bagian lengan boneka kesayangan Hinata._

 _"Ja. . Jangan kumohon hentikan. A. . Aku minta maaf." mohon Hinata, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Anak itu._

 _"Baiklah Ini." Anak Itu menyodorkan boneka gagak itu ke Hinata._

 _"Te.. Terima kasih." ucap Hinata sembari ingin mengambil Bonekanya lagi._

 _"Jangan Harap!" boneka milik Hinata dilempar ke sembarang arah hingga tak terlihat oleh pandangan mata indah milik Hinata._

 _"Rasain, makanya jangan asal nabrak orang. Whee~"_

 _Kemudian anak itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata_ begitu saja.

 _"Bonekaku. . ."_

 _"Huwaaa Raksasaku!!" pekik Hinata._

 **Flashback off~**

 **TBC**

jajang~ Tebece permirsa~~

Dasar Anak nakal yah yang ngejailin Hinata sampe segitunya~. *Plak

(Author : Kageyama kok mukul aku./ Kageyama : baka! Itu semua kan gara-gara elu bikin ceritanya begitu. / Author : Oh iya yah lupa~)

Kira-kira siapa ya anak itu? Dan Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? *Tehe haha

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fict ini, Hika-chan Terhura sekali. *Plak_eh maksudnya tadi terharu.

Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ne~

See you In Next Chapter~ XD


	3. *3 : Shoyo Adikku!

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Alur sedikit Gaje-segaje Hika-chan wkkk, typo dan lain-lain~**

 **A/n : Hika-chan make nama kecil mereka dinama panggilannya, tapi untuk menjelaskan ceritanya Hika-chan make nama marganya ne~ *GajelasYa? (Tsuki: Hika-chan emang anaknya ga jelas harap maklumin./Au : Kurang ajar, bakalan Hika-chan buat lu jadi side Character juga disini*TertawaJahat.)**

Sugawara membereskan piring-piring yang ada di meja makan. Ia menatap nanar piring yang berisi sarapan milik Hinata yang bahkan tak disentuh oleh anak bungsunya itu.

"Shoyo, maafkan Kaa-chan." gumamnya.

Sugawara bertekad mencari dan membujuk anak bungsunya itu untuk makan setelah membereskan ruang makan.

Sekitar lima belas menit, akhirnya urusannya di ruang makan selesai, kini Ia berjalan mencari anak bungsunya itu ke semua tempat.

Tanaka cs menatap Ibunya bingung.

"Kaa-chan mencari apa?" tanya Tanaka. Sugawara langsung manatap anak sulungnya.

"Shoyo, Kaa-chan mencari Shoyo. Ryu tahu dimana adikmu?" tanya Sugawara lembut.

"Tidak, memangnya Sho-chan kenapa?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Nishinoya.

"Adik kalian itukan belum makan, Kaa-chan hanya ingin dia makan agar tidak sakit."

"Apa?! Shoyoku belum makan?" pekik Kageyama dengan kaget yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukankah Tobio tadi lihat sendiri adikmu lari saat sarapan."

"Oh, iya ya."

"Tunggu, Shoyo itu adik milikku. Bukan milikmu." sela Tsukishima tak mau adik kesukaannya diklaim Kageyama. Padahal Kageyama juga adiknya loh -_-.

"Tidak, Shoyo itu adikku! Milikku! Kami saja sudah tidur bersama!" sahut Kageyama keras.

 _'Ya iyalah tidur bersama, kalian kan satu kamar.'_ batin Sugawara meringis mendengar pendapat Kageyama yang berambigu.

"Dalam Mimpimu saja sana. Dia itu milikku!" Tsukishima tak mau kalah.

Sugawara melongo melihat kelakuan dua anaknya yang sama-sama menginjak bangku Sekolah dasar tingkat 2. Ingin menyela takut salah bicara dan membuat keduanya menangis. Haduuh, pokoknya pemuda berambut putih keperakan ini bingung mau apa sekarang.

"Diiiiaaaaaammmm." teriak Nishinoya. Sugawara menatap senang anak keduanya yang melerai pertengkaran dua adiknya.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima menatap kakak keduanya, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan kakaknya setelah berteriak tadi.

"Yang benar itu Hinata adalah adikku yang paling manis~." ucap Nishinoya sembari menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi gembilnya sembari membayangkan wajah adik bungsunya yang imut nan lucu.

Sugawara yang tadinya bangga dengan aksi anak keduanya, langsung jatuh kelantai dengan tak elitnya, dan tak lupa bunyi gedubrak saat ia terjatuh.

"Kalian semua salah. Yang benar itu Hinata Adikku yang paling manis. Aku bersamanya sejak dia masih bayi! Jadi dia milikku!" teriak Tanaka.

 _'Tentu saja kau bersamanya sejak Hinata bayi, Kau kan Kakak tertua!'_ batin Sugawara miris melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang memperebutkan si bungsu.

"Sudah-sudah, Shoyo itu adik kalian semua. Jangan mengklaim adik kalian untuk kalian sendiri. Kalau kalian bilang Shoyo milik kalian, terus Ayah dan Ibu tidak memiliki Shoyo?" ucap Sugawara dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tapi Tobio mau Shoyo jadi pasangan Tobio." keluh Kageyama pada Kaa-channya.

 _'Dilarang Incest Tobio-kun!!!'_ raung Sugawara frustasi dalam hati.

"Tidak bisa sayang. Kau laki-laki, Sho-chan juga laki-laki. Jadi tak bisa." jawab Sugawara asal.

"Tapi Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan juga sama-sama laki-laki!!" ini yang protes bukan Kageyama tapi sijenius Tsukishima.

Sugawara tertohok. Ini anaknya pinter banget kalau menyangkut si bungsu.

"A. . itu. ." Sugawara gelapan.

"Dan sejak kapan Kaa-chan memanggil Shoyo dengan sebutan Sho-chan? Yang duluan manggil Shoyo dengan sebutan Sho-chan kan Yu, kenapa Kaa-chan juga ikut-ikutan?" Nishinoya ikutan protes.

"Jangan sembarangan Nii-chan, kami juga memanggil Shoyo dengan Sho-chan, bukan kau saja." sela Kageyama.

"Tapi yang duluan itu aku." Nishinoya tak mau kalah.

"Tidak, yang duluan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sho-chan itu aku. Karena aku sudah lama bersamanya sejak dia lahir!" Tanaka angkat suara.

"KAMI JUGA BERSAMANYA SEJAK DIA LAHIR!!"teriak ketiganya melawan argumen si sulung Karasuno.

Akhirnya perdebatan tak terelakkan diantara keempatnya.

 _'Mulai lagi.'_ entah keberapa kalinya Sugawara meringis dalam hatinya.

"Ah bagaimana kita cari Shoyo saja sekarang?" Sugawara mengalihkan perhatian anak-anaknya agar berhenti meriuh ramaikan rumah. Mendengar nama sibungsu disebut mereka sontak berhenti berdebat dan langsung kompak satu sama lain.

"Ayay Kapten!" sahut mereka kompak.

Sugawara menghela nafas lega. Baru kali ini ia dibuat lelah oleh Kelakuan anak-anaknya.

Tanaka, Nushinoya, Tsukishima dan Kageyama mencari Hinata kemana-mana. Mulai dari ruang keluarga, Ruang bermain, Lemari, wastafel, hingga kedalam kulkas dan tak lupa juga didalam dispenser. Emang mereka pikir adiknya muat gitu masuk kesana.

Sugawara menatap prihatin kelakuan anak-anaknya ini.

Tanaka dan Tsukishima mendekatinya.

"Lapor, di kamar mandi tak ada Kapten!" lapor Tanaka.

"Didalam lemari juga tak ada Kapten!" lapor Tsukishima.

Sugawara ingin sekali menertawakan kelakuan anaknya ini sekarang. Mereka pikir Sibungsu itu apa? Pakaian sampai-sampai ada dilemari.

"Kita cari dikamarnya saja ne? Bagaimana?!"

"Ayay Kapten!!" sekali lagi Anak-anaknya teriak bersemangat.

 _'Aku ngidam apa saat mengandung mereka sih.'_ batin Sugawara miris mengikuti keempat anaknya ke arah kamar Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Sho-chan!!" pekik Kageyama berlari kearah Hinata yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut diatas tempat tidur.

"Nii-chan kagen kamu." Kageyama memeluk Hinata.

"Kagen? Bukannya kamu sering melihatnya." dengus Tsukishima.

"Hinata jangan mau di peluk sama dia. Sini sama Nii-chan saja!" Nishinoya mencoba menarik Hinata namun ditahan oleh Kageyama.

"Jangan, sana pergi. Kaa-chan~~!!" rengek Kageyama.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat wajah Hinata yang habis menangis. Mata sembab, Hidung yang memerah dan bibirnya yang ia gigit. Uuh menambah kesan Imut sibungsu.

"Kyaa.. Adik manisku yang Kawaii~" pekik Nishinoya.

Hinata mengabaikan semua itu. Ia melepas pelukan Kageyama dan berjalan menjauh ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan menurutnya.

"Raksasaku." Oh ternyata sikecil masih belum bisa melupakan raksasanya.

"Hiks.. Anak itu siapa sih. hiks.. merusak raksasaku dan melemparnya sembarangan hiks.. karena ini juga aku dimarahi hiks..aku lelah hiks.. lelah." gumam Hinata menangis..lagi.

Sugawara membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Kageyama dan Hinata. Menatap anaknya yang menangis sesenggukan didepan wastafel.

"Shoyo." Hinata tesentak kaget, buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya.

"Shoyo kenapa? Ma-"

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Hinata datar.

"Sho-"

"Kaa-chan mau apa? oh mau memandikan Tobio-Nii ya? yasudah silahkan, Shoyo akan keluar sekarang kok." sahutnya cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sugawara yang kaget bukan main.

 _'Oh tuhan, Kenapa lagi ini?!'_ batin Sugawara Frustasi.

Sugawara keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap anak-anaknya yang merecoki Kageyama karena tadi memeluk Hinata dengan santainya.

Sedangkan Hinata, kini tengah duduk di meja belajar miliknya sembari membaca buku bergambar.

Sesaat Sugawara merasa ada jurang pemisah antara dirinya dengan sibungsu Karasuno yang tengah asik membaca bukunya.

"Shoyo." Gumam Sugawara.

 ***TBC**

 **Wuahaha~ Dichapter ini masih belum terbongkar siapa anak yang menjahili Hinata. Mungkin di chapter depan? *Tehe haha**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca ini cerita buatan Hika-chan ini~**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan~ See You In Next Chap~**

 **Chap selanjutnya akan Hika-chan Up Kalau Hika-chan gak sibuk sama urusan sekolah. Soalnya Hika-chan udah kelas 12 hihi. Soal Hiatus ntar ada kabarnya sendiri wkkk*Emang entar ada yang kangen gitu sama author? Kayaknya nggak ada huuu~**


	4. *4 : Aku Selalu Salah (1)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo everywhere, dan saya bingung.**

Sekarang Sugawara sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sesekali Ia menghela nafas saat memasak. Entah karena apa,namun yang pasti bagi Sugawara hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan. Bagaimana tidak, pagi hari sibungsu merajuk dan tak ingin makan hingga siang ini, ditambah kakak-kakak si bungsu yang selalu memperebutkannya.

"Haah.." Sugawara menghela nafas ketika mengingat apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

'Grep'Kaki Sugawara dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Sugawara langsung menunduk untuk melihat siapa orang yang memeluk kaki kirinya.

"Shoyo?" panggilnya.

Hinata menatap Ibunya sebentar kemudian melepaskan pelukan yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu dengan perlahan.

"Maaf tadi tidak sengaja, Kaa-chan." ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian Hinata lari meninggalkan dapur.

"Shoyo.."lirih Sugawara khawatir.

oOo

Daichi duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sembari menatap Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang tengah bermain.

"Haah~" Daichi menghela nafas kasar.

Hinata berlari memasuki ruang keluarga dan terkejut ketika melihat Ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa.Jujur, Ia masih takut dengan Ayahnya yang memarahinya tadi pagi.

Dengan cepat Hinata berlari menghindari Ayahnya.

"Shoyo awas!" pekik Daichi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata.

"BRUK' terlambat, Hinata sudah jatuh dengan kerasnya di lantai ruang keluarga akibat menginjak kelereng milik Nii-channya yang berserakan dilantai. Sontak Daichi langsung mendekati Hinata yang masih setia dengan posisi jatuhnya yang tiarap di atas lantai.

"Haah makanya kalau lari hati-hati. Jadi jatuhkan? Bagian mana saja yang sakit?" ucap Daichi sembari mengangkat Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang keluarga.Daichi mengucapkannya dengan perasaan khawatir, namun bagi Hinata kecil, Ayahnya ini sedang memarahinya.

"Kenapa diam? Tou-chan tanya, bagian mana saja yang sakit?" Daichi mengulang kata-katanya karena diamnya Hinata.

Tanaka dan Noya yang tadi melihat adiknya jatuh sebenarnya ingin menolong si bungsu kesayangan mereka itu. Namun, karena Ayah mereka yang lebih dulu menolong Hinata mereka jadi hanya menonton adegan Ayah dan Anak.

Hinata tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk dan jika dilihat baik-baik maka bisa dilihat Hinata tengah menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis dihadapan Ayahnya itu.

Bohong jika Hinata tidak merasakan sakit. Ini bahkan lebih sakit dari sakit-sakit yang biasanya diderita oleh Hinata.

Daichi yang sejak tadi khawatir karena melihat anaknya terjatuh kini makin khawatir, pasalnya sang anak tak juga bersuara.

"Shoyo.. katakan saja nak." Hinata tetap diam.

"Ayolah Shoyo, Shoyo masih marah karena pagi tadi?" Hinata masih tetap diam.

 _'Oh Kami-sama, tabahkan hati hambamu ini dalam menghadapi cobaan berat darimu ini.'_ batin Daichi meringis.

"Shoyo, Tou-chan tanya sekali lagi. Bagian mana saja yang sakit?" Hinata kembali diam.

Oke Daichi sekarang sedikit kesal dengan anaknya yang berumur lima tahun ini.

"SHOYO! KALAU TOU-CHAN BERTANYA ITU DIJAWAB! JANGAN HANYA DIAM. PAHAM?! SEKARANG CEPAT KATAKAN SAKIT AKIBAT JATUH TADI DI BAGIAN MANA SAJA?!!" suara teriakan Daichi tiba-tiba membahana badai halilintar ulalala~ diruang keluarga *Plak

Sugawara yang baru saja menata meja makan tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan Daichi, tak ayal hal itu membuatnya tersentak kaget dan langsung menuju asal teriakan suaminya dengan perasaan cemas.

Hinata yang mendengar Ayahnya memarahinya, membuat hati milik Hinata menciut lagi dan lagi karena takut, bahkan sangat takut.

Dapat dilihat oleh Sugawara anak bungsunya itu tengah gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau gemetar? Takut? kalau takut dimarahi oleh Tou-chan kenapa kau tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Jangan karena Kau anak bungsu kami kau pikir kami akan memanjakanmu!" ucapan Daichi sungguh menohok hati Hinata kecil.

Ia tadi tidak menjawab karena takut dengan Ayahnya yang akan memarahinya lagi seperti tadi pagi.Tapi apa ini? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap wajah Ayahnya yang kini ada didepannya.

"Shoyo, kalau ada orang yang berbicara padamu kau harusnya menatap matanya. Jangan seperti ini. ini tidak sopan!" suara Ayahnya kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya, namun Hinata hanya diam dan masih setia dengan posisinya.

"SHOYO!! TATAP TOU-CHAN KALAU TOU-CHAN SEDANG BICARA DENGANMU!!" kembali, Daichi mengeluarkan bentakan pada sikecil Hinata.

"DAICHI CUKUP!! Kau ini kenapa jadi seperti ini hah? Kenapa jadi membentak Shoyo?" Sugawara sudah tak tahan melihat anaknya dibentak dengan keras.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ibunya yang baru saja membelanya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Koushi! Lihat dia mulai kurang ajar!" desis Daichi.

"Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif. Dia masih kecil Daichi, kalau kau terus memarahinya nanti dia mengira kau tidak menyayanginya!" Daichi terdiam.

"Kau pikir Shoyo diam kenapa? itu karena kau tadi pagi juga memarahinya. Jadi wajar kalau dia takut!"

"Tapi tetap saja Daichi! Sebenarnya kau menyanyangi Shoyo dari hatimu atau tidak sih?!" Pertanyaan Sugawara sungguh menohok hati Daichi. tentu saja dia sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia selalu kesal jika tak dihiraukan oleh sibungsu ini. Itulah kenapa Ia jadi membentak Hinata.

Tanaka dan Noya hanya bisa diam dan saling pandang. Mereka bingung harus apa.

"Huft.. nanti saja dibahas,Daichi. Sekarang ayo makan siang. Shoyo juga ne~" Sugawara mendekati Hinata dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Tsukishima dengan boneka dinosaurus kesukaannya dan Kageyama yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah Tsukishima.

Sugawara mendudukkan Hinata perlahan dikursi khususnya. Hinata hanya diam.

Suasana pun seakan canggung disana.

"Ah, Kaa-chan lupa bilang. Hari ini Keluarga besar kita akan datang kemari. Shoyo jangan berkelahi nantinya ne~"Hinata hanya diam.

Hinata tengah berpikir, kalau Keluarga besar mereka akan datang pasti nantinya dia tak dihiraukan. Kanapa? Karena paman dan bibi mereka sangat menyayangi mereka saja, bukan Hinata. tak ada yang menyayangiku pikir Hinata.

 _'Paman Asahi dan bibi Shimizu sangat menyayangi Ryu-Nii dan Yu-Nii. Paman Yamaguchi dan bibi Yachi sangat menyayangi Kei-Nii dan Tobio-Nii.Bahkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan tidak menyukaiku. Pasti setelah ini Tou-chan akan bilang kalau Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan bertengkar karena diriku yang memang tak diharapkan ini.'_ batin Hinata sendu.

"Shoyo makan ya. Dari pagi Shoyo tidak makan. Shoyo mau kalau nanti Shoyo sakit?" bujuk Sugawara.Hinata hanya diam.

"Shoyo."Daichi memanggil nama anak bungsunya dan saat itu juga Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia masih takut, sungguh.

"Makan ya sayang, nanti kamu sakit."

"Kaa-chan.." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Hn? Ada apa sayang?"

"Apa dengan tidak makan bisa membuat seseorang mati?" tanya Hinata lirih. Semua yang ada disana kaget. untuk apa Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ah ya Sayang. kare-"

"Kalau begitu Shoyo tak ingin makan. Shoyo ingin mati saja. Biar bisa bertemu dengan Kakek." ucap Hinata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 ***TBC**

 **Chapter kali ini kok masih belum mengungkap itu bocah yang ngejailin Hinata ya? hm? hee~**

 **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca lanjutan ini cerita .. maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan ne~**

 **See You In Next Chapter~**


	5. *5 : Aku Selalu Salah (2)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan lain sebagainya :v**

"Apa dengan tidak makan bisa membuat seseorang mati?" tanya Hinata lirih. Semua yang ada disana kaget. untuk apa Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ah ya Sayang. kare-"

"Kalau begitu Shoyo tak ingin makan. Shoyo ingin mati saja. Biar bisa bertemu dengan Kakek." ucap Hinata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'BRAK' meja digebrak kencang oleh Daichi.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu, Shoyo?!" teriaknya kencang. Hinata hanya diam dan menatap kearah lain.Sedangkan Sugawara dan Kakak-kakak Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar gebrakan tiba-tiba yang dibuat oleh Daichi.

"Daichi!" Sugawara mencoba menenangkan Daichi.

"Diam Koushi, aku tidak ingin kau menengahi kali ini. Shoyo sudah keterlaluan, kau tahu itu! Dan Kau Shoyo makan sekarang dan lupakan saja kata-katamu tentang kematian!" titah Daichi mutlak.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Ia salah bicara lagi kali ini. Sungguh ini melelahkan, dimarahi terus-menerus dalam satu hari itu sangat melelahkan.

"Shoyo makan dulu ya sayang." ucap Sugawara lembut.

"Hn." Hinata menyahutinya hanya dengan gumaman singkat lalu memakan makan siangnya dengan perlahan. Ingatkan dia masih lima tahun. Dan tak semudah itu menggunakan sumpit yang asli dengan tangan mungilnya, biasanya Ia menggunakan sumpit latihan yang pastinya mudah digunakan dan dijamin praktis.

"Makan sayurnya juga ya, Tanaka kau juga, jangan sisakan sayurnya." peringat Sugawara.

Daichi duduk dikursinya sembari menatap wajah anak bungsunya itu. Seberkas rasa bersalah bersarang dihatinya. Lihatlah sekarang wajah anaknya yang sedikit menyedihkan ini. Seakan menahan isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Shoyo sudah selesai. Shoyo ingin ke kamar." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Shoyo,kenapa makannya sedikit?" kali ini yang bertanya bukan Sugawara melainkan Daichi.

Hinata menatap Ayahnya lama kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahutnya kemudian bersiap untuk turun dari kursinya yang tinggi.

'Ting Tong' bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ah Tu-"

"Biar Shoyo yang membuka pintunya!" seru Hinata yang sudah turun dari kursinya dengan selamat, dan berlari ke pintu rumahnya.

Hinata melompat kecil untuk menggapai gagang pintu yang lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya dan membukanya.

"Ah Shoyo kah ini?" ucap Orang yang dibukakan pintu.

Hinata mengernyit heran menatap orang yang baru saja bicara. Orang itu memiliki rambut putih keabu-abuan mirip dengan warna rambut ibunya namun jujur Hinata tak tahu dia siapa.

"Paman siapa? Kenapa Paman bisa tahu nama Shoyo?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Aduh keponakan paman ini, masa lupa sama paman. Ini Paman Bokuto. Lupa?" Ucap Bokuto berjongkok didepan Hinata. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tak ingat punya paman bernama Bokuto. Tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum cerah dan memeluk Bokuto.

"Eh? Kenapa Shoyo? Kangen banget sama paman ya?" Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan Bokuto.

"Lalu apa?"

"Shoyo suka paman. Paman baik, Paman memperhatikan Shoyo. Shoyo suka itu." ucapnya menatap wajah Bokuto.

"Paman suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini. Jadi terus tersenyum oke?" ucap Bokuto membelai rambut Keponakannya sayang.

"Bokut- Wah Shoyo sudah besar, Kau tambah imut ya." ucap Akaashi yang melihat keponakan tercintanya peluk-pelukan sama sang suami dan tak lupa mencubit pipi tembem Hinata.

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan hanya mengaduh kesakitan tak lupa juga tertawa kecil.

"Paman ayo masuk!" ajak Hinata

"Hn." sahut Akaashi.

"Tapi.. em.. Paman Bokuto bisa gendong Shoyo?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu Sayang." ucap Bokuto sedikit gemas dengan tingkah Hinata.

"Yeay!" pekik Hinata senang dan kemudian Ia digendong oleh Bokuto.

"Yak Bokuto hati-hati. Nanti Shoyo jatuh." peringat Akaashi.

"Hn aku tahu, tenang saja." Sahut Bokuto kemudian memasuki rumah milik sang kakak.

"Ah Bokuto dan Akaashi kah kukira siapa" ucap Sugawara yang berada didekat ruang tamu.

"Ah Nii-chan, lama tak jumpa. Aku sengaja ikut kesini karena ingin melihat Keponakan ku yang imut ini." ucap Bokuto sembari mencubit pipi tembem Hinata.

"Ih paman sakit tau." ringis Hinata.

"Maaf maaf."

Sugawara hanya menatap sendu anak bungsunya. Jujur Ia iri, kenapa dengan adiknya itu Hinata bisa tersenyum cerah dan sedari tadi saat Hinata bersama mereka Hinata hanya diam dan tak tersenyum sama sekali.

'Ting Tong' lagi bel berbunyi.

"Ah kalian duluan saja keruang keluarga ne, aku akan membukakan pintu dulu." ucap Sugawara mempersilahkan adik dan adik iparnya.

"Ayo cepat paman!" rengek Hinata tak sabar bermain dengan Paman yang disukainya beberapa menit lalu.

"Iya sayang, sabar."

Sugawara hanya tersenyum kecut melihat itu semua,Ia lebih memilih membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang menekan bel rumahnya.

"Ah Kuroo-kun dan Yaku-kun, ah lihat siapa yang ikut kesini." ucap Sugawara tersenyum melihat dua anak kecil. Yang satu anak dengan rambut seperti puding berwarna kuning dan sedikit kehitaman dan juga anak berambut putih keperakan dengan warna mata zamrudnya.

"Ahaha terima kasih sudah mengundang kami juga Nii-san, Hora, Kenma, Lev ucapkan salam." ucap Yaku pada Sugawara.

"Selamat siang Paman." ucap keduanya.

"Selamat siang ayo masuk. Semuanya sudah menunggu."

"Apa Shoyo ada didalam?!" ucap Kenma semangat.

"Ya, Shoyo sedang bermain dengan pamannya diruang keluarga." sahut Sugawara.

"Kalau begitu, permisi~" ucap Kenma, kemudian berlari masuk menuju ruang keluarga.

"Kalian juga ayo masuk."

Mereka masuk dan tak lupa mengucapkan permisi dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Bisa Mereka lihat Kenma yang sedang bermain dengan anak bungsu dari Kakak sepupu Kuroo.

"Lev ayo masuk kesini."

"Hn." sahut Lev malas.

Lev memasuki ruang keluarga dan tak berselang lama keluarga Karasuno juga telah lengkap. Dapat dilihat Asahi, Yamaguchi, Shimizu dan Yachi yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga.

Hinata yang tadinya asik bermain dengan Kenma tak sengaja menatap ke arah Keluarganya. Seketika mata Hinata membola ketika melihat anak yang tadi pagi merusak dan melempar Raksasanya.

"KAU!!" Pekik Hinata kesal sembari menunjuk kearah Lev.

"Ah Kau kan yang tadi pagi?!" kaget Lev.

"Kau! Dimana Raksasaku! Dimana Kau menyembunyikannya!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Shoyo." ucap Sugawara langsung menggendong Hinata. Ia takut kalau-kalau anak bungsunya ini nantinya akan memukul anak dari sepupu Ayahnya itu.

"Hiks.. Kaa-chan Raksasaku. Dia.. dia merusak dan melempar Raksasaku hiks." Oke pecah sudah pertahanan Hinata.

"Ssstt sudah sayang. Mungkin Shoyo salah orang. tak mungkinkan, Sepupu Shoyo melakukan itu."

"Tapi memang itu yang terjadi! Dia me-"

"Shoyo! Jangan Asal menuduhnya! Dia Sepupumu!! lagipula apa bagusnya boneka gagakmu itu?! Ayah Bisa membelikanmu yang baru. Jadi diamlah." bentak Daichi.

Hinata hanya bisa tersentak kaget.Sungguh Hinata sangat tersakiti sekarang. Kalau Hinata bisa Ia ingin membuat sinetron berjudul 'Anak yang tersakiti'karena apa yang dilakukannya selalu salah.

Hinata memberontak didalam gendongan Sugawara, minta diturunkan. Sugawara tahu itu. Ia pun menurunkan Hinatanya perlahan.

"AKU MEMANG SELALU SALAH! AYAH EGOIS! AKU BENCI KALIAN!!" Teriak Hinata kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya dengan sang Kakak. Akaashi yang melihat hal itu langsung pergi menyusul Hinata.Takut-takut hal buruk akan terjadi dengan keponakannya itu.

Semua yang masih ada diruang keluarga hanya bisa terdiam membeku mendengar teriakan sibungsu yang terkesan sangat sakit hati. Lagi-lagi Daichi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku yang salah." gumamnya.

Kuroo menatap anak keduanya, kemudian berjongkok agar berhadapan dengan sang anak.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Shoyo itu, Lev?" tanyanya. Lev hanya diam.

"Lev jawab jujur saja. Ayah tak akan marah."

"Ya Ayah, Itu benar. Itu Lev lakukan karena dia menabrak Lev. Tapi Sungguh, Lev tidak tahu kalau Shoyo adalah sepupu Lev. Paman, Lev minta maaf." ucap Lev menyesal.

"Sudah tak apa, nanti Lev minta maaf saja dengan Shoyo ya?" ucap Sugawara. Lev hanya mengangguk paham.

Lima belas menit kemudian Akaashi memasuki ruang keluarga, dapat dilihatnya semua orang disana terdiam. bahkan anak-anak. Menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian Ia mendekati sang Kakak Ipar.

"Nii-san, Shoyo sudah tak apa. Jadi kalian jangan murung seperti itu." ucap Akaashi mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa semarah itu?" tanya Daichi lelah.

"Itu karena boneka kesayangannya hilang bukan? Boneka gagak pemberian Nii-san saat ulang tahunnya. Dia bilang sangat menyukai dan menyayangi boneka itu karena itu pemberian spesial darimu Nii-san." jelas Akaashi.

 **Deg**

Daichi dan Sugawara kaget, Mereka baru ingat pasal boneka itu.

"Ah.. benar itu hadiah ulang tahunnya saat berumur empat tahun." ucap Sugawara sendu. Akaashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Kakak iparnya yang kini tampak menyedihkan.

"Paman Akaashi,Boleh Shoyo..." Suara Hinata menyapa pendengaran mereka ..

Dan...

 ***TBC**

 **Terbongkar sudah bocah yang ngejailin Hinata~**

 **Uhh~ Hinata sayang.. Jangan sedih masih ada Hika-chan kok disini.**

 **Kalau Hinata lelah akan semuanya, Hinata boleh peluk Hika-chan kok *Plakk-Digeplak Sugawara.**

 **Terima kasih bagi kalian yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca cerita ini. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan ne~**

 **Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav and Follow ya~**

 **See You~ XOXO**


	6. *6 : Ada apa ini?

**Family**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi-san, Hika-chan cuma pinjem Chara-nya.**

 **Warning : OOC,** **Typo everywhere, dan lain sebagainya TT**

"Ah.. benar itu hadiah ulang tahunnya saat berumur empat tahun." ucap Sugawara sendu. Akaashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Kakak iparnya yang kini tampak menyedihkan.

"Paman Akaashi,Boleh Shoyo..." Suara Hinata menyapa pendengaran mereka. Dan secara serempak pula semua orang yang ada diruang keluarga menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintu yang terbuka.

"Shoyo, kenapa hanya berdiri disana. Ayo kesini." ajak Akaashi melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Hinata masuk keruang keluarga. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Paman kesayangannya yang masih setia duduk di sofa dekat dengan Ibunya, Tak berselang lama Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa Ia tak ingin masuk kesana.

Akaashi menghela nafas pelan melihat keponakannya seperti itu. Jujur, sejak tadi Akaashi menahan amarahnya ketika melihat keponakan lucunya itu dimarahi,namun apa boleh buat. Akaashi tak ingin Kakak iparnya itu semakin marah ketika Ia membela Hinata. Dan sekarang pilihan Akaashi tadi sungguh membuatnya menyesal sendiri. Lihatlah diambang pintu itu, melihat keponakan sendiri yang kini nampak telah kehilangan sinarnya,membuat seorang Akaashi sedih.

"Ayolah sayang, masuk saja. Tak apa, tak ada yang ingin menyalahkanmu disini." bujuk Akaashi. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Paman saja yang kesini."

"Apa Shoyo ingin bicara hal yang penting dengan Paman?" tanya Akaashi yang tentu saja membuat semua orang keheranan tiba-tiba. Hinata tersentak kaget, kemudian dengan cepat Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Shoyo tau kapal itu tempat berhentinya dimana?" tanya Akaashi. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, oh memangnya siapa yang tak tau dimana pemberhentian kapal itu.

"Dimana?" tanya Akaashi dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Dipelabuhan." sahut Hinata menatap Akaashi yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Nah kalau kita umpamakan Shoyo adalah kapal yang ingin berhenti di pelabuhan dan Paman adalah pelabuhannya. Maka siapa yang akan mendekati siapa?" tanya Akaashi lagi. Akaashi bukannya lelah mendekati sikecil Karasuno itu, namun Ia hanya ingin membuat Hinata agar mau masuk ke ruang keluarga dan bermain bersama kakak dan sepupunya.

"Kapal yang harus mendekati Pelabuhan." sahut Hinata.

"Binggo! Jadi apa Paman yang harus kesana mendekatimu? Kau tahukan, Kapal yang mendekati Pelabuhan, bukan pelabuhan yang mendekati Kapal. Jadi harusnya Shoyo mendekati orang yang kau anggap penting, bukan menyuruhnya mendekatimu." jelas Akaashi panjang lebar.

"Hn.. Shoyo paham Paman." sahutnya kemudian memasuki ruang keluarga menuju ke arah Akaashi.

"Paman.. Main ke taman bunga yang ada dibelakang rumah yuk. Shoyo tak mau disini.." rengek Hinata sembari memeluk Akaashi. Akaashi menatap Daichi yang kini menampakkan wajah garangnya, oh mungkinkah Daichi merasa tersaingi sekarang.

 _'Nii-san!!! Jangan pandangi aku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu!!'_ ringis Akaashi dalam hatinya yang palin dalam.

"Paman.." panggil Hinata menatap wajah milik Paman tersayangnya.

"Ah.. na.. nanti saja sayang.. cuaca sedang panas, nanti kalau kita kesana sekarang.. Shoyo nanti akan sakit. Bagaimana kalau bermain dengan Kakak-kakakmu dan juga Sepupumu?" bujuk Akaashi yang tadi diberi deathglare oleh Daichi agar tak membawa Hinatanya keluar rumah.

"Nggak mau.. hiks.. maunya sama Paman saja." rengek Hinata. Oh sungguh, ini mengejutkan. Ada apa dengan keponakannya ini sekarang, dia menjadi lebih manja pada Akaashi pikir Bokuto sejak tadi.

"Shoyo, main yuk!" ajak Kenma memegang tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata menggeleng tanda menolak.

"Shoyo, Ken-Nii sudah susah-susah mengajakmu loh, Shoyo tidak kasihan pada Ken-nii?" ucap Akaashi lembut. Hinata nampak berfikir, sedetik kemudian ia menatap kenma dan mengucapkan maaf.

"Ayo main!" seru Kageyama menarik tangan Hinata. Ia tak suka Hinatanya dipegang-pegang oleh orang lain.

"Tobio-Nii sakit." ucap Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Sho-chan, nah yuk main bareng Nii-chan aja." ucap Kageyama yang telah melonggarkan pegangangannya.

"Hinata hanya mengangguk, Ia mengikuti kakak dan sepupunya. Bermain mobil-mobilan. Tapi yang menikmati itu hanya Kageyama dan Kenma. Hinata hanya menatap datar mobil-mobilan yang ada ditangannya.

Sugawara mengernyit heran, berbagai pemikiran bersarang diotak cerdasnya.

"Sho.. Sho-chan, Sho-chan tak apa bukan? Sho-chan sakit?" ucap Sugawara khawatir.

Hinata menatap sekilas Ibunya kemudian kembali menatap mobil mainan milik Kakaknya.

"A.. Anata.. Shoyo agak aneh, apa.. dia tak apa? Ja.. Jangan-jangan Shoyo kesambet." ucap Sugawara was-was. Akaashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia paham akan apa yang dilakukan Hinata, Karena pekerjaan Akaashi adalah seorang psikolog anak.

"Tak apa Nii-san, Shoyo hanya merindukan mainannya."

"Hmm.. begitu." Ucap Sugawara tenang. Kemudian duduk kembali ke sofa sembari memperhatikan si bungsu Karasuno.

"Ah iya, bagaimana percobaannya? Apa berhasil?" tanya Daichi pada Bokuto tiba-tiba.

"A.. ah itu.. em.. gagal Nii-san. Tapi kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar mendapatkan momongan." sahut Bokuto was-was, takut kalau sang istri sedih kembali karena tak bisa mengandung akibat keguguran beberapa bulan lalu.

"Maaf." ucap Daichi menyesal.

"Tak apa Nii-san Kami akan berusaha lagi." kini yang menjawab adalah Akaashi.

"Jadi Paman tak punya anak?" tanya Tsukishima yang duduk disamping Lev.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Paman tersayangnya.Ia langsung berdiri menghampiri Akaashi.

"Ya begitulah." sahut Akaashi tersenyum sendu, Hinata yang melihat Pamannya tersenyum seperti itu langsung berusaha naik kepangkuan sang Paman.

"Eh, Shoyo?" ucap Akaashi bingung dengan sikap sang keponakan.

"Paman jangan sedih. Tenang masih ada Shoyo, Shoyo mau kok jadi anak Paman, kalau paman mau." ucap Hinata membelai pipi kiri Akaashi. Oh Sungguh Akaashi sangat tersentuh sekarang. Bolehkah Ia membawa keponakannya ini pulang sekarang juga?

"Memangnya tidak ada yang marah kalau Shoyo jadi anak Paman?" canda Akaashi. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Shoyo punyaku.. Paman tidak boleh membawanya." Kageyama protes.

"Ya! Shoyo itu anak Mama Koushi dan Papa Daichi!" Kenma ikut protes dengan memanggil ayah dan Ibu Hinata dengan sebutan Mama Papa.

"Eh? Ken-Nii kenapa memanggil Ayah dan Ibu dengan Mama Papa?" tanya Hinata menatap polos Kenma.

"Karena nanti saat kita sudah besar Ken-Nii akan menikahi Shoyo!" teriak Kenma dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"e.. EEHHH?!"

"Tidak, Shoyo akan jadi pengantinku!" teriak Kageyama.

"Bukan Kau, tapi AKU!!" teriak Tanaka.

"No, No! Aku yang akan menjadi pendamping Shoyo nantinya!" Tsukishima ikut-ikutan.

Kemudian peperangan antar saudara pun terjadi diruang keluarga. Hinata hanya menatap Kakak-kakaknya datar. Membuat Akaashi yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

"Sho-"

"Aku lelah." ucap Hinata lirih namun masih terdengar oleh Akaashi.

 ***TBC**


	7. *7 : Apa yang akan terjadi (1)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan lain sebagainya.**

 **a/n : Hika-chan berusaha secepatnya menuntaskan cerita yang belum kelar sebelum Hiatus. Kalian bisa liat profil Hika-chan kalau mau tau Hiatus karena apa --"**

Akaashi kini duduk disofa ruang tamu rumahnya dan Bokuto. Pikirannya sedikit campur aduk sekarang. Mulai dari sikap kakak iparnya pada Keponakan imutnya itu hingga perkataan Hinata yang lirih mengatakan 'lelah'.

"Sebenarnya Shoyo kenapa? Apa hal yang membuatnya mengatakan lelah?" gumam Akaashi sembari memikirkan banyak hal. Selama ini dia menjadi psikolog anak tak pernah merasakan yang namanya dilema dan keraguan. Tapi sekarang apa? Uhh bahkan Akaashi sangat bimbang antara ingin mendekati Hinata agar Ia tau sebab musababnya. Tapi apa Kakak iparnya itu tidak akan mencegahnya? Mereka sangat menyanyangi Shoyo bukan? bermacam pikiran menyerang Akaashi lagi.

"Hm? Kau kenapa Anata?" Suara barithone sang suami menyapa pendengaran Akaashi. Sedikit Tersentak kaget, Ia langsung menatap orang yang baru saja bersuara.

"Bokuto.."

"Kau kenapa? Kulihat sejak kita pulang dari rumah Koushi-Nii kau selalu melamun." ucap Bokuto mengambil tempat disamping orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai istrinya tersebut.

Akaashi menatap wajah tegas namun tampan milik suaminya. Kemudian menghela nafas perlahan.

"Aku bingung.. Kau tahu, Saat peperangan antar saudara diruang keluarga Nii-chan dengan maksud memperebutkan Shoyo.. Shoyo mengatakan lelah. Aku bingung sungguh, Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal itu. Dan juga.. Sikap Daichi-Nii padanya nampak berbeda dengan sikapnya pada semua Nii-san Shoyo. Aku.. Aku sungguh bingung Bokuto." jelas Akaashi panjang lebar. Bokuto hanya diam, namun Ia juga berpikiran sama dengan Akaashi pasal kakaknya yang seperti membedakan sikapnya pada Hinata.

"Apa mungkin.. Nii-san ingin membuat Shoyo menjadi penerus keluarga? Kau tahu bukan, penerus perusahaan dan lain sebagainya. Jadi mungkin Nii-san ingin membuat Shoyo mandiri terlebih dulu?" ucap Bokuto tiba-tiba, mengejutkan seorang Akaashi.

"Penerus perusahaan? Bukankah seharusnya hal itu jatuh pada anak pertama? Kenapa harus Shoyo? Dan lagi dia masih kecil! belum saatnya Ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Shoyo tertekan dan.. dan.. dia..." ucap Akaashi khawatir dan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sayang tenang, itu hanya perkiraanku. Tapi Kurasa Nii-san menyayangi Shoyo. Tapi mereka seperti menyembunyikannya. Mereka menyayanginya dalam diam?" ucap Bokuto mencoba menenangkan Akaashi.

"Kalau yang kau lakukan sekarang untuk menenangkanku. Maka kau salah besar Bokuto. Kau tak bisa membohongiku."

"Astaga Istriku memang tak bisa dikelabui." canda Bokuto.

"Ah sudahlah.."

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita membeli rumah dekat rumah milik Nii-san. Jadi kita bisa melihat perkembangan Shoyo kedepannya. Bagaimana hm?" tawar Bokuto membuat Akaashi langsung menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Shoyo bukan? Aku juga menyukainya. Bahkan sangat. Jadi mengapa tidak?"

"Apa kita tak bisa membawanya saja Bokuto? Aku ingin dia selalu bersama kita!" ucap Akaashi mulai tak jelas.

"HAH?! Apa yang kau maksud dengan membawanya Akaashi?!" kaget Bokuto.

"Kau tahu bukan, Kalau dia terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti tadi dia akan tertekan. Itu akan berdampak pada psikologisnya nanti. Jadi kenapa kita tak menjauhkannya saja dari hal itu. Kita bawa dia darisana. Kalau perlu keluar negeri sekalipun Bokuto!" Oke jujur setelah mendengar perkataan istrinya ini Bokuto bingung mau apa. Istrinya sekarang nampak sangat ingin menculik keponakannya sendiri.

"Tapi kalau ketahuan kita bisa dalam bahaya. Kau tahu bukan Daichi-Nii sangat mengerikan bila sudah marah."

"Aku tahu, tapi psikologis Shoyo lebih penting bukan?!" jawab Akaashi keras.

"Akaashi.. kita tak bisa melakukan itu. Itu sama saja dengan penculikan. Lebih baik seperti yang kukatakan tadi saja, Kita beli rumah didekat milik Nii-san. Dan kita bisa berkunjung setiap hari kerumahnya. Melihat perkembangan Shoyo. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.. tapi sungguh aku.. aku ingin Shoyo menjadi anak kita. Milik Kita." sahut Akaashi lirih diakhir.

"Aku paham sayang. Aku juga begitu." ucap Bokuto memeluk Akaashi sayang.

"Kalau begitu ayo culik Shoyo!!" pekik Akaashi semangat. Bokuto langsung tepok jidat.

oOo

Hinata menyiapkan alat-alat sekolahnya, Ia tak ingin terlambat hanya karena lupa menyiapkan alat sekolahnya saat pagi hari. Jadilah Ia menyiapkannya setiap malam.

Ah kalau paman Akaashi disini mungkinkah Ia membantuku menyiapkan alat sekolah seperti yang dilakukan Ibu dengan Nii-chan? pikir Hinata sendu.

Hinata dengan lihai memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas berwarna kuning cerah miliknya. Kalau kalian tanya sebenarnya Hinata sekolah dimana tentu saja jawabannya adalah TK. Hinata masih sekolah di Taman Kanak-kanak milik Paman dan Bibinya. Paman Asahi dan Bibi Shimizu, Ah Hinata ingat saat pertama masuk ke tk milik paman dan bibinya menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tapi sungguh, Hinata tak percaya dengan sikap yang mereka berikan. Hinata merasa itu hanya sebatas formalitas saja.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata telah selesai menyiapkan alat tulisnya. Namun, ia tak segera tidur. Ia lebih memilih membaca buku di meja belajarnya. Sungguh tipikal anak rajin. Ia terus membaca hingga tak menyadari Ayahnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya dari ambang pintu.

Menghela nafas pelan Daichi kemudian menutup kamar milik Hinata dan Kageyama. Menuju kamar miliknya sendiri untuk menemui istri tercintanya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Sugawara berbasa-basi.

"Memeriksa anak-anak apa sudah tidur atau belum."

"Lalu?"

"Semua sudah tidur, kecuali Shoyo."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya tidur? ini sudah jam tidur miliknya bukan?"

" Shoyo sedang belajar. Sungguh aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah hari ini. Aku memarahi dan membentaknya dengan kasar. Aku.. aku sungguh.. menyesal." Daichi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Daichi, Bukan kau saja yang merasa begitu. Aku juga merasa buruk, Daichi. Aku kadang lupa membawa piring sarapan miliknya. Seharusnya dia yang lebih dulu makan bukan? Dan kadang juga aku lupa menjemputnya karena terlalu sibuk. Apa.. aku pantas dia panggil Ibu sekarang?" sahut Sugawara lirih. Daichi langsung menarik istrinyanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudahlah sayang.. jangan bilang begitu. Kita masih belum terlambat bukan? Kita bisa merubah semuanya. Kita harus memperhatikannya lebih. Kalau tidak.. Ia bisa menjauh dari kita. Atau mungkin lebih buruknya ia lebih memilih Bokuto dan Akaashi."

"Aku tak ingin itu terjadi Daichi. Hiks.. Shoyo anak kita. Milik kita yang berharga." sahut Sugawara.

"Aku tahu sayang. Maka dari itu mulai besok. Kita fokus kepada anak-anak kita, tak ada perbedaan diantara mereka."

"Hn.."

 ***TBC**

 **Hey hey hey! Chapter baru udah update yuhu~**

 **Gimana?**

 **Seru?**

 **Menarik?**

 **hehe.. maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ne~**

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Author juga tak tau hahaha *Digeplak.**

 **Gak lama lagi Sho-chan akan bahagia~ percaya deh sama Hika-chan ne~**

 **terima kasih telah membaca.. Jangan lupa Review, Fav and Follow :)**


	8. *8 : Apa yang akan terjadi (2)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**.

 **Warning : OOC, Typo dan lain sebagainya.. Sho-ai maybe..**

 **A/n : Osu! minna-san~ (･ω･)ﾉ gomen kalau Hika-chan lama pake banget buat ngeupdate ffn ini, padahal Hika-chan bentar lagi Hiatus jiaahahaha.. Php ya? Udah jangan kesel.. kesel itu berat biar author aja " *UdahBasiOyy!**

Happy Reading Minna-san~

Hinata tengah memakai seragam sekolahnya, memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin yang besar untuk dirinya.

"Seperti biasanya ya?" gumamnya masih menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin.

Menghela nafas, Ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sejak tadi Ia sudah sendirian, mungkin kakaknya, Kageyama sudah di ruang makan pikir Hinata tak ambil pusing.

Hinata bingung, apa Ia harus menuju ruang makan sekarang? Tapi bagaimana kalau ibunya lupa membuatkannya sarapan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? memikirkan ini,Lagi.. Hinata menghela nafas kembali.

"Shoyo.." Suara barithone milik sanga Ayah menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sungguh, Hinata langsung berjengit kaget mendengar panggilan Ayahnya itu. Dengan gerakan kaku, Hinata berbalik menatap sang Ayah.

"Shoyo kenapa masih disini, ayo keruang makan." ucap Daichi lembut. Hinata hanya melongo mendengar kata-kata Ayahnya yang sangat lembut sekali. Apa Badai salju akan turun hari ini? pikir Hinata.

Daichi yang melihat anaknya terdiam tak ambil pusing, Ia tau pasti Hinata terkejut sekarang. Tanpa ragu Ia langsung menggendong Hinata yang masih melongo menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya diruang makan Hinata telah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia kali ini dibuat takjub kembali, ketika melihat tempat yang biasa ia duduki sudah ada sarapan miliknya. Waw Ibunya kali ini tidak melupakannya.

"Shoyo ayo makan sarapanmu."ucap Sugawara tersenyum lembut. Untuk kali ini Hinata merasa agaknya ada yang mencurigakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Mungkinkah kemarin ada alien yang masuk kerumahnya, dan membuat kepala orang tuanya terbentur sehingga kali ini memperhatikan dirinya? Hinata makin berpikir keras kali ini sembari menatap sarapannya.

"Daichi dudukkan Shoyo dibangkunya." ucap Sugawara memerintah sebenarnya. Daichi menghela nafas. Kemudian mendudukkan anak bungsunya ke kursinya. Jujur Daichi tak ingin anak bungsunya duduk dikursinya sendiri. Ia ingin memangku Shoyonya dan menyuapinya seperti saat Hinata masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Ne~ Shoyo.. nanti Nii-san jemput ya?" kali ini Tanaka bersuara. Hinata mengernyit heran.. Apa maksud Ryu-nii dengan jemput? pikir Hinata.

"Tidak.. Jangan dengarkan dia Shoyo, Kei-Nii yang akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti." ucap Tsukishima memegang tangan mungil Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh?" Hinata bingung, lagi-lagi dia menyernyitkan keningnya.

 _'Tumben.. Biasanya juga gak ada yang mau jemput aku.. sampai-sampai aku harus pulang sendiri.'_ batin Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah.. makan dulu sarapan kalian.." Sugawara mencoba mencegah perang yang akan terjadi.

"U.. Umm.." Semua mengangguk, tak terkecuali Hinata.

'Ting Tong' bel rumah berbunyi, Daichi dan Sugawara saling pandang satu sama lain. Seingat mereka hari ini mereka tak ada janji temu atau apapun.

'Ting Tong' Lagi bel berbunyi kembali.

Hinata menghela nafas. Bukannya Ia tak suka makanannya atau apa tapi Ia tak suka kalau saat Ia makan ada suara-suara mengganggu seperti halnya sekarang.

"Biar Shoyo yang bukain pintunya." ucapnya setengah malas. Yang tentu saja diketahui oleh Orang tuanya kalau mood Hinata tengah turun.

Hinata melompat kecil untuk meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Hinata menatap datar orang yang baru saja memencet bel.

"A.. Ah.. Ohayou Sho-chan.. Dimana Ayah dan Ibumu." ucap Yaku gugup karena ekspresi Hinata yang memandangnya datar. Seseorang mengintip dari balik tubuh Yaku, Hinata tau siapa dia.. Siapa lagi kalau bukan..

"Hora Lev, bukannya kau juga ingin bicara dengan Shoyo. Kau tadi saat dirumah sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Padahal disekolahmu nanti bisa." ucap Kuroo yang ada disamping Yaku. Yaku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang suami. Namun Hinata masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Silahkan masuk paman,Lev-Nii dan ... Kenma-Nii?" ucap Hinata mempersilahkan keluarga Nekoma itu masuk kerumahnya, eh ralat maksudnya kerumah orang tuanya.

Belum sempat Ia menutup pintu Ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Akaashi dan Bokuto yang kini sudah memeluknya.

"Shoyo.. Paman kangen." ucap Bokuto memeluk sang keponakan erat.

"Paman.. se..sak." ucap Hinata hampir kehabisan nafas akibat pelukan maut Bokuto. Akaashi langsung menjitak sayang sang suami.

"Ittai.. Kenapa sih Akaashi!" pekik Bokuto.

"Shoyo hampir kehabisan nafas karena mu Baka!"

Melihat Kedua pamannya bertengkar membuat Hinata tak bisa diam untuk membungkam mulut keduanya. Awalnya sih Hinata pengen nyumpalin Mulut mereka pakai kaus kakinya. Tapi takut durhaka jadilah Hinata memilih untuk melerai dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Tak apa Paman.. Shoyo juga Kangen kalian." ucap Hinata memeluk kedua paman yang paling Ia sayangi itu.

"Uhh~ Shoyo.. my son!" ucap Bokuto mulai ngalay.

"Andai Shoyo anak kita." kini Akaashi bergumam. Hinata hanya senyam senyom. Mungkin mereka kira Hinata tidak mengerti akan maksud 'My son' dan maksud kata-kata Akaashi tadi. Perlu diingatkan kembali, Hinata bukan anak bodoh. Ia jenius. Jadi hal seperti ini mudah Ia ketahui.

"Paman, Ayo keruang makan. Tadi Ayah dan Ibu Lev juga ada. Ayoo.." ajak Hinata memasang jurus puppy eyesnya. Yang tentunya membuat siapa saja ingin mengarungi anak bungsu Karasuno itu. Akaashi mati-matian melawan hasrat untuk menculik keponakannya itu.

"Ah Paman, tolong tutup pintunya ya?" ucap Hinata pada Bokuto Sedangkan Akaashi menggendong sayang Hinata.

"O.. Oke."

oOo

Hinata memasuki ruang makan bersama Akaashi. Ibunya yang asik bercanda diruang makan tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Hinata didudukkan oleh Akaashi di tempatnya.

"Shoyo kenapa lama?" tanya Daichi yang masih tak sadar ada Akaashi disana.

"Paman Akaashi dan Paman Bokuto juga datang karena itu Shoyo lama." sahutnya seadanya.

Mendengar nama Akaashi dan Bokuto, Daichi langsung menatap orang yang ada disebelah anak bungsunya.

"Ohayou Nii-san." ucap Akaashi sembari tersenyum. Mau marah juga tak mungkin kan? Jadi Orang tua Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat ini.

"Hm.. Shoyo sudah makan sarapannya.. yah, padahal Paman buatin sarapan juga buat Shoyo. Tak apalah.." ucap Akaashi sok sedih padahal enggak. Batin Daichi dan Sugawara berteriak histeris mendengar ucapan Akaashi tadi.

"Ah.. tapi.. Shoyo ini, Bento buatan Paman untukmu saat disekolah. Kau harus makan banyak biar cepat besar." ucap Akaashi memberikan bento buatannya yang sudah terbungkus rapi. Hinata memandang takjub ke arah bento buatan Pamannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Mama Akaashi!" pekik Hinata senang, saking senangnya Ia kini memanggil Akaashi dengan tambahan mama bukan Paman. Sugawara menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ia ingin meneriaki adik iparnya sekarang.

"Shoyo, ano.. emm.. etto.." Lev mencoba berbicara dengan Hinata. Hinata menunggunya berbicara.

"itu.. em.. Ini.. Bonekamu.. maafkan aku waktu itu sudah keterlaluan ya?" ucapnya Memberikan boneka gagak milik Hinata.

Sugguh ini kejutan yak terduga. Semua orang tampak memperhatikannya sekarang. Apa ini mimpi? tapi ini seperti nyata, pikir Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mengambil boneka kesayangannya dari tangan Lev.

"Terima kasih, Lev-Nii!" pekiknya.

"Memang seharusnya begini." ucap Kenma tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kau benar Kenma!" sahut Nishinoya semangat.

"Senyumnya sangat menawan." ucap Kageyama dan Tsukishima berbarengan.

"Ah maaf mengganggu pagi indah kalian, Nii-san!" ucap Bokuto baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Ta.. tak apa."

"Ah Shoyo kau imut sekali." ucap Bokuto yang melihat Hinata memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sehingga pipinya yang berisi semakin berisi.

Bokuto langsung memotret keponakan lucunya itu.

"Bokuto! Tadi Shoyo memanggilku mama!" pekik Akaashi senang, mengabaikan orang-orang yang ada disana.

"a.. ah begitu?"

"Umm.." Akaashi mengangguk senang.

"Shoyo sudah selesai. Shoyo berangkat sekarang ya?" ucap Hinata datar. Ia teringat kembali saat-saat tidak ada yang mau mengantarnya.

"Shoyo biar paman antar!/Biar Ibu antar" pekik Akaashi dan Sugawara berbarengan.

"Mama mau antar Shoyo?" ucapnya memandang Akaashi berbinar.

"Yatta! Ayo mama antar Shoyo sekarang!" Ah Akaashi bersyukur sepertinya Hinata tak mendengar ucapan Sugawara tadi.

"Ayo!" Akaashi dan Hinata keluar dari ruang makan, sebelum mereka keluar, dapat Sugawara lihat senyum meremehkan dari Akaashi pada dirinya. Sungguh sekarang Sugawara kesal level 999999!

Daichi memandang kesal pada Bokuto yang tak mengehentikan istrinya.

"Anak-anak.. kalau sudah sarapannya ayo kita berangkat biar paman yang mengantar kalian haru ini." ucap Kuroo mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak yang ada disana. Serempak mereka mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan ruang makan. Kini tinggal Bokuto, Daichi dan Sugawara yang ada disana.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Bukankah kalian harusnya berada di Tokyo?" ucap Daichi.

"Kami pindah tugas kemari Nii-san. Oh iya? kami membeli rumah disamping. Jadi kita tetanggaan sekarang." ucap Bokuto tersenyum.

"Cukup, Sebenarnya kenapa kalian kemari? Ingin mengambil anakku?! Kau tau sendiri Shoyo anakku, Bokuto! Aku juga ingin mengantarnya kesekolah seperti Ibu lainnya! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Akaashi tadi?!" Kesal Sugawara.

"Ya, Ya!! Aku sangat menyayangi Shoyo seperti anakku sendiri. Mendengarnya memanggil Akaashi Mama membuat hatiku menghangat, Aku tahu dia anakmu. Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini? Akaashi bilang Shoyo tertekan! Apa kalian tau itu? APA KALIAN TAU!!"

"Diam Kau Bokuto!!"

"Kalian yang harusnya diam!! Pikirkan kesalahan kalian selama ini sehingga Shoyo dengan mudahnya memanggil Akaashi dengan sebutan mama!! Bukannya menyalahkannya pada kami."

"Tapi ini semua juga karena kalian selalu mencoba mengambil alih perhatiannya!"

"Itu karena kalian jarang memperhatikannya?!" Sahut Bokuto kesal.

"Kami selalu memperhatikannya!" balas Sugawara.

"Kalau begitu, bisa katakan apa makanan kesukaan Shoyo?" ucap Bokuto tersenyum.

"A.. ah itu.."

"Tak tau? Kalian tak tau bukan?! Memangnya apa yang kalian kerjakan selama ini?!"

"Ingat kata-kataku Nii-san, Kalau kalian tak ingin Shoyo pergi dan memilih bersama kami. Hilangkan sifat menyebalkan kalian ini. Oh iya aku lupa.. Tolong Pantau rekan kerjamu yang baru itu. Aku takut dia mencelakai Shoyo." ucap Bokuto meninggalkan ruang makan.

Daichi mengernyit heran, Ia bingung apa maksud dari Bokuto tentang rekan kerjanya. Tapi entahlah.. Ia tak ingin ambil pusing. lebih baik Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk menbuat Shoyonya melihatnya tanpa rasa ketakutan dan juga menjadikannya pewaris utama keluarga.

 ***TBC**

 **Hey** **hey hey! Apa apaan ini?!** **Perebutan ! aahaha..** **maaf kalau kurang menarik ya..** **terima kasih sudah berkunjung :D**

 **See You in Next Chapter!**


	9. *9 : Siapa dia sebenarnya (1)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**

Hinata berjalan dengan digandeng oleh Akaashi menuju sekolahnya. Sesekali Ia melirik pamannya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Wait berjalan? Tentu saja, karena letak sekolah Hinata dan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh. Berbeda dengan sekolah Nii-channya. (Au :Iyalah beda.. kan mereka udah Sekolah Dasar *plak.)

"Ada apa Shoyo? Kenapa daritadi memperhatikan terus?" tanya Akaashi yang kini menunduk menatap balik wajah sang keponakan.

"Mama, Sebenarnya.. apa itu keluarga?" tanya Hinata menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan Akaashi mengernyit heran dengan tingkah keponakannya yang mulai terlihat agak pendiam sejak mereka keluar rumah tadi.

"Hm.. Keluarga itu tempat kita kembali, tempat kita beristirahat dan mengeluarkan segala apa yang telah terjadi. Keluarga itu berisi orang-orang yang kita sayangi dan yang menyayangi kita. Keluarga pula ya-"

"Lalu bagaimana bila yang terjadi adalah.. hanya kita yang menyayangi, sedangkan yang lain tidak?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak menyayangi didalam keluarga."

"Tapi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan hanya menyayangi Nii-chan.. Shoyo tidak."

"Shoyo.. dengarkan paman,mereka pasti menyayangimu juga, tapi mereka menyembunyikannya. Mereka ingin Shoyo menjadi orang yang kuat, tegar dan mandiri. Jangan berpikir tidak ada yang menyayangimu, sayang." ucap Akaashi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang keponakan. Membelai pipi gembil Hinata lembut.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu. Shoyo.. Shoyo bahkan berbeda dari mereka semua." ucap Hinata menunduk. Akaashi tersenyum memaklumi apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Memang, Hinata nampak berbeda dari segi fisik. Namun setelah Akaashi mengetahui hal yang paling penting dari silsilah keluarga. Ia menemukan bahwa dibalik perbedaan itu, adalah hal paling penting dan utama bagi keluarga besarnya. Pewaris utama keluarga Karasuno memang memiliki fisik yang berbeda dari yang lain dan secara turun temurun pewaris utamanya selalu bersurai jingga dan memiliki iris sewarna madu.

"Kalau kenyataan memang begitu, Kau tak perlu sedih. Masih ada Paman dan Paman Bokuto. Kami sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu." ucap Akaashi membelai surai jingga milik Hinata. Hinata sontak menatap tak percaya pada Pamannya tersebut.

"Em.. Jadi, apa paman marah Shoyo panggil Mama?" tanya Hinata lirih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Akaashi tersenyum kembali.

"Shoyo dengarkan Paman, Paman tidak marah. Bahkan sebaliknya, paman sangat senang kau memanggil paman dengan sebutan Mama. Kalau bisa.. Paman ingin kau terus-terusan memanggil Paman dengan sebutan Mama. Karena bagi Paman, Shoyo sudah seperti anak Paman sendiri." ucap Akaashi sedikit tersenyum miris.

Hinata yang mendengar itu membola. Ia senang, sangat senang. Sontak Ia memeluk erat Paman yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Mamanya itu.

"Mama.. Mama.. hiks.. Mama." ucap Hinata berulang kali. Akaashi memeluk dan mengusap punggung Hinata menenangkan.

"Iya sayang.. jangan menangis. Shoyo kan anak laki-laki." ucap Akaashi menenangkan.

"Shoyo senang.. hiks.. Sejak dulu Shoyo terus memikirkan semua ini. Apa itu keluarga? Apa ada orang yang menyayangi Shoyo? hiks.. tapi sekarang Shoyo senang. Mama hadir untuk Shoyo. Terimakasih Ma." ucap Shoyo dan memberikan kecupan dipipi Akaashi.

Perasaan Akaashi sekarang sangat-sangat bahagia. Keponakan paling tersayangnya memanggilnya Mama dan itu untuk selamanya!

"Baiklah.. sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kesekolahnya. Dan... Hup!" ucap Akaashi yang kini menggendong Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memeluk leher Akaashi erat. Sesekali Ia tertawa senang hingga ia ingat sesuatu.

"Mama.. Mama tau sekolah Shoyo dimana?" tanya Hinata dalam gendongan Akaashi.

"Tentu saja. Mamakan ingin melihat bagaimana perkembanganmu. Makanya mama mencari tahu semua tentangmu." sahut Akaashi tersenyum lembut.

"Mama memang yang terbaik." ucap Hinata dan mencium pipi kiri Akaashi.

oOo

"Daichi, aku.. aku tidak ingin Shoyo memilih bersama dengan Bokuto." ucap Sugawara yang duduk di sofa yang ada didalam ruangan kerja Daichi.

"Haah.. aku juga tak ingin hal itu Koushi." sahut Daichi menatap map-map yang perlu ditanda tanganinya.

"Kita harus menghentikan mereka, Daichi."

"Hm."

Sugawara sedikit kesal dengan sahutan suaminya itu, Oh demi apa. Dia sedang dalam mode serius dan hanya disahuti seperti itu. Melihat tajam kearah sang suami yang tengah sibuk dengan map-map diatas mejanya. Sugawara langsung berdiri dan dengan langkah cepat Ia berjalan kearah sang suami.

'BRAK'

Meja kerja Daichi yang tak bersalah digebrak kencang oleh Sugawara.Daichi tentu saja terlonjak kaget karena tingkah mengejutkan istrinya itu.

"Oh astaga Daichi! Seriuslah sedikit. Anak bungsu kita lebih lengket pada adik iparmu sendiri apa kau tak merasa khawatir sama sekali?!" geram Sugawara.

"A.. ah maaf Suga.. aku.. aku.. salah." sahut Daichi takut-takut.

"Haah.. Aku tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi, Daichi. Aku tak ingin anak bungsu kita semakin menjauhi kita. Sudah cukup melihatnya bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi." keluh Sugawara sendu.

"Koushi.. jangan bersedih oke? aku tahu perasaanmu. hm.. bagaimana kalau kita jemput anak-anak? Sekarang jam pulang bukan?" Sugawara yang tadinya sedih kini langsung semangat.

"Ayo!" pekiknya senang, Ia tak sabar ingin menjemput si bungsu.

"Hm.. tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini oke?"

"No, sekarang atau kau tidak dapat jatah selamanya." ancam Sugawara diikuti dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yak jangan begitu, Oke oke kita pergi sekarang!" pasrah Daichi.

oOo

Hinata duduk-duduk santai dibangku dekat pohon. Ia ingin membuktikan apa perkataan kakak-kakaknya benar-benar terbukti. Bahwa akan menjemputnya.

Cukup lama Ia duduk, dan itu membuatnya bosan yang amat sangat.

Demi menghilangkan rasa bosannya sesekali Ia menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang sedang popular, seperti Love hime diiringi dengan goyangan maut ala Hinata Shoyo dibawah pohon rindang tersebut.*Plak (Kageyama : Author bogee! Itu mah bukan lagu anak-anak Aho!/ Au: tapikan itu.. itu .. lagu lagi ngehits./ Tsukishima : Yakali ngehits, tapi sejak kapan adek gua lu cemarin buat ngapal lagu macam itu? Dia masih kecil tau!/ Au: elah.. ngakuin adik lo ternyata. / Tanaka : Hei hei.. kenapa Shoyo joget-joget sendirian? kenapa gak bareng aku?/ Au : Iyalah .. lu kan sekolah -_-"/ Nishinoya : Ya ya ya.. aduh jadi pengen joget juga, Tapi ini sudah basi, dasar ... author.. author./Au: Belum basi kok :v *plak)

Hinata yang tinggal sendirian disekolahnya itu asik dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Walaupun memang masih ada Satpam yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan karena suruhan dari pemilik sekolah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah paman dan bibi Hinata.

Seseorang mengawasinya dari kejauhan, sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga.." gumamnya.

oOo

Hinata masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, Satpam yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun agaknya sudah kelelahan melihat keaktifan bocah berusia lima tahun yang masih sibuk dengan nyanyian dan goyangan mautnya.

"Hei nak, kau sedang apa?" barithone milik seseorang menyapa pendengaran Hinata. Namun, Karena sedang asik dengan jogetan maut plus nyanyiannya Ia mengabaikan orang yang tadinya bersuara.

Merasa terabaikan orang itu kini terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Nak.. aku berbicara padamu."

"Nak?" ucap Hinata berbalik menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya Nak. Mengernyit heran, ditatapnya intens pemuda yang kemungkinan seumuran dengan Ayahnya itu dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

Jas kerja hitam mewah seperti milik Ayahnya, surai hitam kecoklatan. Dan sorot mata tajamnya berwarna cokelat mirip warna permen coklat kesukaan Hinata.

"Heeh.. paman mengganggu konserku. Dan lagipula Shoyo bukan anak paman. Kenapa manggil-manggil Shoyo 'Nak'? " sahut Hinata polos.

Orang yang dipanggil Paman, hanya melongo. Demi apa, Anak yang dihadapannya ini mengatakan sedang konser? Ditempat sepi dan sunyi? Tak ada orang sama sekali. Yah walau ada Satpam yang berada dipos dekat gerbang memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah berambut jingga didepannya ini.

Dan demi apa? Kenapa memanggilnya Nak? Itukan karena memang dia masih anak-anak.

"Konser apa? Yang ada kau merusak pemandangan saja."

"Memangnya paman ini siapa sih, seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau Shoyo merusak pemandangan. Padahal sedari tadi Shoyo hanya goyang-goyang sambil nyanyi. Bukannya ngerusak pemandangan yang ada!" gerutu Hinata.

"Namaku Ushijima Wakatoshi, rekan bisnis Ayahmu. Dan Kau memang merusak pemandangan bocah."

"Jangan panggil aku bocah, Paman!" Ushijima langsung melongo. Mendengar Hinata mengucapkan itu, Ia teringat kartun yang sering ditonton adik sepupunya. Entahlah apa judulnya, Ushijima lupa.

"Kau.. namamu Sawamura Shoyo, bukan?" Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Darimana Paman tahu?!" Pekiknya Kaget.

"Itu.." tunjuk Ushijima pada name tag Hinata yang ada di bagian depan seragam. Padahal Ia memang tahu, karena Hinata adalah anak dari rekan bisnisnya.

"Oh.."

Bagai teringat sesuatu, Hinata langsung merubah posisinya keposisi bertahan. Tapi yang Orang itu lihat adalah Hinata sedang bergaya ala Power Rangers yang ingin bertarung.

"Hei tak perlu seperti itu, aku bukan orang jahat." Ushijima mendekati Hinata yang masih dalam posisi bertahannya.

"Paman mau apa?"

"Mau berbicara sebentar dengan paman? Ada yang ingin paman bicarakan denganmu."

"Tapi.. Paman terlihat mencurigakan! Paman mau menculik Shoyo ya?"

"Yak, tak mungkin aku melakukan itu. Aku rekan kerja Ayahmu. Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Untuk bisnis?"

"Kau masih kecil, memang tau tentang bisnis?" tanya Ushijima mulai ngawur.

"Tentu saja. Shoyo sering melihat Tou-chan bekerja. Dan beberapa kesempatan Shoyo melihat dan membaca beberapa hal tentang bisnis."

"Hee.. Kau ini. Jadi bisa bicara sebentar dengan Paman?"

"Hm.. tidak.. Mama pasti akan jemput Shoyo, kalau Shoyo tak ada nanti Mama sedih. Kalau mau paman bicara disini saja." Hinata beralasan.

"Baiklah.." Ushijima mengambil tempat dikursi yang ada. Hinata hanya mengikutinya tanpa berbicara. Hingga cukup lama waktu berlalu, dan itu membuat sebuah gelombang kecanggungan dari mereka berdua.

"Hm.. Kau kenapa belum dijemput?" tanya Ushijima tiba-tiba.

"Tak tau. Paman sendiri kenapa kemari? Anak paman sekolah disini? Tapi disini tinggal Shoyo sendiri. Yang lainnya sudah pulang."

"Ah aku tadi disuruh Papamu untuk melihatmu. Apa sudah pulang atau belum. Tapi kau bilang tadi mama mu akan menjemputmu, terus dimana dia sekarang?" Ushijima beralasan agar Hinata tak curiga padanya.

"Memang benar kok. Mama Akaashi akan jemput Shoyo!"

"Bentar-bentar.. maksudmu Akaashi istri dari Bokuto itu?" Hinata mengangguk seadanya.

"Kenapa jadi dia yang menjemputmu? bu-"

"Kaa-chan sibuk, Tou-chan juga. Tapi kalau untuk Nii-chan mereka tidak sibuk. Hanya hal yang bersangkutan dengan Shoyo mereka sibuk." potong Hinata menunduk memainkan jarinya sendiri.

"Jadi.. Ke-"

"Haah.. Pasti mama sibuk dan Tou-chan, Kaa-chan serta Nii-chan itu hanya membual dengan berkata ingin menjemputku."

"Sudah dulu ya paman, Shoyo mau pulang. Banyak pr." lanjut Hinata berdiri dari duduknya. Tersenyum cerah dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Ushijima.

Ushijima melirik sebentar kearah pos satpam, yang mana pos itu terlihat kosong. Mungkin mereka sedang makan siang atau entahlah, Ushijima tak peduli.

Tersenyum tipis Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Hinata. Dengan cepat Ushijima menarik lengan Hinata.

"Eh?" Kaget Hinata, yang mana Ia langsung ditarik oleh Ushijima menuju mobilnya.

oOo

"Apa kau sudah menjemput dan mengantarkan Shoyo dengan selamat?" tanya Bokuto pada seseorang diseberang line teleponnya.

 _"Hm.. Mungkin? Kau tahu.. Sekian lama aku mengawasinya, kurasa dia kesepian. Di umur yang masih kecil dia berani pulang jalan kaki sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan oleh Daichi."_ sahut lelaki yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Kau jangan salah sangka dulu. Mereka menyayangi Shoyo juga kok. Tunggu dulu tadi kau bilang Mungkin? Kau tidak mengantarnya pulang?!" sahut Bokuto agak kaget diakhir. Rasa cemas seakan menghantuinya kini.

 _"Tapi kau tahu? Dia lebih antusias saat menceritakan Akaashi daripada keluarganya. Dan haaah.. Tidak juga. Aku menjemputnya kok. Oh iya. Saat aku mau menjemputnya tadi aku melihat seseorang yang cukup mencurigakan."_

"Haah.. Itu karena dia sering merasa diacuhkan, itu saja. Bicara yang jelas, Kau ini sebenarnya benar-benar menjemput dan mengantarkannya atau tidak? Jangan buat aku cemas."

 _"Haha Iya.. aku mengantarkannya dengan selamat kok. Dan aku ingin bilang.. Aku juga menyukai dan menyayangi anak itu. Entah kenapa dia sangat lucu."_

"Tunggu dulu, aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Kau yang tidak suka anak-anak, tiba-tiba bilang menyukai dan menyayangi keponakanku? Yak jangan macam-macam dengan keponakanku! Tugasmu menjaganya kau ingat." sahut Bokuto panjang lebar. Takut-takut Orang yang sedang ia telepon ini melakukan sesuatu pada malaikat kecilnya.

 _"Haha..ini sungguhan Aho! Kau pikir aku bercanda apa? dan ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Memangnya kau pikir aku pikun apa!"_ sahutnya tak terima dengan perkataan Bokuto tadi.

"Haha..Baiklah-baiklah, Memang benar, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Shoyo. Aku hanya terkejut saja orang bermuka tembok sepertimu bisa luluh hanya karena melihat tingkah Shoyo." Bokuto sedikit terkikik geli.

 _"Hn.. Itu Karena Shoyo sangat imut. Dan Kau tenang saja. Kau bisa mengandalkanku dalam menjaganya."_

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu.. **Ushijima**."

 ***TBC**

 **Hey hey hey!!**

 **Tak terasa udah Chapter 9 aja ya..**

 **Hm..**

 **Gimana chap kali ini..**

 **Absurd kan? dan... ngawur juga XD**

 **Sedikit menambahkan tren 'hime hime' asikkan.. *Plak**

 **Idenya ngalir gitu aja..**

 **Hehe terima kasih sudah berkunjung..**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya..**


	10. *10 : Benarkah?

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**

 _A/n : Osu! Minna-san!! Hisashiburi Ｏ()Ｏ_

 _Genki desu ka? Adakah yang kangen sama Hika-chan? σ(εｏ) *Plak--abaikan._

 _UNBK Udah selesai!! BANZAIII ヾ(@@)ノdoakan nilai Hika-chan bagus ne~~~ *kedip-kedip_

Happy reading~~

Akaashi memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan sedikit lelah. Hari ini agaknya banyak orang yang perlu ditangani. Dan karena hal itu pula Ia tak bisa menjemput malaikat kecilnya.

Dan saat menuju kearah kamarnya dan suami, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik.

"SIAPA KAU--Eh? Bo-Bokuto! Yak! Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku!!" Ucap Akaashi kesal.

"Maaf sayang, maaf." Sahut Bokuto disertai cengirannya.

"Haah~ ada apa sebenarnya, sampai-sampai sayangku ini menarik lenganku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Akaashi penasaran.

"Kau pasti akan senang mendengar hal ini."

"Hm? Apa memangnya?"

"Sebelum itu, cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kita harus cepat."

"Cepat? Cepat apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat bersihkan dirimu."

"Oke.." sahut Akaashi sedikit ragu. Dan agaknya penasaran akan maksud Bokuto yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Bokuto menghela nafas lega. Uh.. tadinya ingin jujur, tapi berpikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Duduk menunggu sang ist-suami tercinta yang sedang bersiap-siap. Kurang lebih delapan menitan dia menunggu, akhirnya Akaashi keluar dengan mengenakan pakaian kasualnya yang berwarna biru malam.

Melihat itu Bokuto langsung menarik Akaashi keluar rumah dan tak lupa mengenakan sepatu serta mengunci pintu.

Melihat ini, Akaashi semakin merasa aneh.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Masuk kemobil sekarang Akaashi, kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu."

Mengangkat bahu acuh, Akaashi hanya menurut saja. Ia sudah lelah karena bekerja. Ah mungkin jika melihat wajah imut Hinata rasa lelahnya akan hilang.

Tapi dilihat-lihat rumah kakak iparnya itu nampak sepi. Seperti tak ada orang.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana Bokuto?" Tanya Akaashi menatap Bokuto yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Ketempat yang pastinya menyenangkan." Sahutnya singkat.

"Haah~ terserahlah." Sahut Akaashi seadanya kemudian memilih tidur sejenak.

oOo

Sungguh, Akaashi tak habis pikir. Bokuto bilang tadi mereka akan ketempat yang menyenangkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka ada dibandara? Dan lagi sejak kapan ada koper mereka? Apa Bokuto yang menyiapkannya pikir Akaashi.

"Bo-" ucapan Akaashi terhenti karena mendengar sang suami sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Kau dimana?"

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang."

Melihat Bokuto mematikan ponselnya. Akaashi langsung angkat suara.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Rekanku. Ayo kita harus kesana." Bokuto menarik dan menggenggam tangan Akaashi erat. Menuju keluar Bandara.

"Kenapa keluar lagi?" Tanya Akaashi penasaran.

"Tenang.. oh.. Ushijima!"

Ushijima yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan mendekati mereka diikuti seorang anak kecil.

"S-Shoyo?!" Pekik Akaashi.

"Bo-Bokuto, kau.. menyuruh orang menculik Shoyo?!" Pekiknya.

"Ya, lalu? Apa kau marah?"

"Tentu saja.. Tidak! Untuk apa aku marah? Ini kabar yang sangat bagus bagiku! Shoyo akan bersama kita terus!" Sahut Akaashi ngawur.

Hinata yang melihat Mama Akaashinya yang nampak senang, langsung melepas pegangan Ushijima dan mulai berlari menuju Akaashi.

"Mama!! Hiks.. Paman itu jahat." Adu Hinata yang kini tengah berada dipelukan Akaashi.

"Kenapa paman itu kamu bilang jahat, sayang?"

"Karena paman Ushi tadi memakan bakpao daging Shoyo!"

"Paman Ushi?" Ucap Akaashi, Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ushijima terima kasih sudah mau membantuku." Ucap Bokuto.

"Hn. Ah aku sepertinya akan pindah ke Kanada juga."

"Kau mengikuti rencanaku eh?"

"He.. bukankah itu tak masalah?"

"Shoyo mau bersama kami bukan?" Tanya Bokuto. Hinata terdiam, agaknya menimbang-nimbang pilihannya.

"Shoyo." Panggil Akaashi.

"Hn." Ucap Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ayo pergi sekarang." Ajak Bokuto.

"Kemana papa?"

"Kanada."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Memikirkan semua hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama dua paman tersayangnya ini. Ah.. Hinata harap semua akan baik-baik saja dan .. tentunya mereka akan bahagia selalu.

*End

.

.

.

 **April Mop** :v yang bener mah Masih **TBC** *plak

Kageyama : udah lewat oii.

Hika-chan : gak papa.. yang penting masih bulan april. Wkkk.

cerita dichap ini gak ada hubungannya ama ceritanya ya hehe..

Cuma mau.. memeriahkan bulan april

Masa mama Suga sama Papa Daichi gak diceritain *plak

Maaf ne~ ini sebagai salam hangat Hika-chan aja hehe..

Chap 10 yang sebenarnya akan Hika-chan Up secepatnya


	11. *10 : Aku tidak mengerti

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**

A/n : Hai-hai~ hehe.. Hikari minta maaf kalo ngebuat kesel kalian. Hehe.. sudah jangan kesal, berat biar Author saja XD *plak

Happy Reading~

Hinata dengan perasaan yang sedikit ketakutan duduk diam disalah satu sudut ruangan.

Tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti setelah Ia di tarik oleh Ushijima tadi Ia dibawa ketempat yang tak diketahui sama sekali olehnya.

"Ma-Mama.. Shoyo takut." Gumamnya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Hinata kecil terlonjak dan langsung mengatensikan pandangannya pada pintu.

"Shoyo? Kamu kenapa?"

"Paman.. S-Shoyo mau pulang. Kenapa paman bawa Shoyo kemari?" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ushijima mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sebentar, Shoyo tidak sedang merasa ketakutan bukan? Pikirnya.

"Shoyo."

"Paman."

Sahut mereka berbarengan. Kemudian tersenyum sedikit, Ushijima mendekati dan memeluk erat si kecil Hinata yang tengah berada disudut ruangan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Atau Kau takut padaku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku bukan orang jahat." Gumam Ushijima lembut. Hinata langsung menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Katakan padaku, Shoyo sebenarnya kenapa? Sejak aku masuk seperti orang ketakutan." Tanya Ushijima lagi.

"Itu karena Paman.. me-menarikku kemari. Paman, antarkan aku pulang sekarang."

Ushijima melepas pelukannya, menatap intens mata sewarna madu yang ada didepannya.

Tadi Hinata bilang kalau dia ketakutan karena aku menarik dan tak mengantarkannya pulang melainkan membawanya kemari? Itukah maksudnya pikir Ushijima mulai berubah OOC, karena tidak cepat mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Sekarang?"

"U-Ung." Sahut Hinata mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin segera pulang? Yang kutahu Akaashi jam seperti ini masih belum pulang, Bokuto juga." Ushijima memasang gerakan berpikirnya.

"S-Shoyo mau pulang karena banyak pr. P-paman tolong pulangkan Shoyo hiks.." kilah Hinata dan akhirnya Hinata menangis karena ingin dipulangkan. Padahal Ushijima sengaja membawanya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sikecil Karasuno itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"S-Shoyo tak suka disini hiks.. Shoyo mau pulang hiks." Ushijima mengusap wajahnya kasar. Oh Ia frustasi dengan sikap Hinata yang menrengek minta diantar pulang.

Menatap Hinata yang masih terisak, kemudian Ushijima kembali memeluknya, mengelus punggung kecil Hinata lembut.

"Fine, kita pulang. Tapi.. jangan beritahu Mama, Papa, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chanmu. Paham?" Ucapan Ushijima dengan nada memerintahnya diakhir.

"Hn."

"Dan sebaiknya sebelum pulang.." Ushijima melirik meja yang ada diruang tersebut.

Hinata menatap wajah tegas Ushijima yang masih menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sedikit perasaan takut kembali menghantui Hinata.

"Habiskan makanannya. Aku sudah mau meluangkan waktuku hanya untuk makan siang berdua denganmu loh. Ayo dihabiskan dulu. Kalau kau melewatkan jam makanmu bagaimana kalau kau sakit nantinya." Ucap Ushijima panjang lebar memberikan nasehat dan tak lupa menyentil hidung milik Hinata. Hinata hanya melongo dan sedetik kemudian tertawa.

Ushijima mnggendong Hinata yang masih tertawa dan mendudukkannya kembali dikursi yang ada diruangan VIP sebuah restoran. Wait restoran? Ya, memang sejak Ushijima menarik paksa Hinata bagai penculik kelas atas, Ia membawanya kerestoran untuk makan siang. Dan ehem.. sedikit berbohong pada Bokuto dengan bilang sudah mengantarkannya sih, padahal belum diantar sama sekali.

"Shoyo habiskan oke? Dan tadi itu kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Hinata berhenti tertawa dan menatap paman yang membawanya tadi, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tadi Shoyo sedang berlatih." Sahutnya.

"Berlatih?"

"Ung." Sahut Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berlatih apa?"

"Berlatih peran sebagai anak yang diculik."

Mendengar itu Ushijima hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

 _'Sabar.. sabar. Untung Shoyo cuma berlatih peran.'_ Batinnya meringis.

Kemudian membayangkan jika si kecil Karasuno itu sedang tidak berlatih peran dan benar-benar berpikir kalau Ushijima itu seorang penculik.

Penculik yang membawanya kerestoran cuma buat makan. Dan saat keluar nanti, Hinata akan berteriak minta tolong dan yang pastinya hal selanjutnya itu Ushijima yang dikerubung massa karena berani menculik anak dibawah umur.

'Plak'

Ushijima menampar-nampar pipinya. Hinata hanya mengernyit bingung.

 _'Ada apa dengan Paman itu?'_ Pikirnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Ia mengangkat bahu acuh dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada makanan yang Ia santap.

Ushijima akhirnya keluar dari khayalan tingkat tingginya. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang benar. Ushijima mengkhayalkan kalau Ia menculik Hinata dan berakhir dijeruji besi yang mana diisi oleh sekumpulan laki-laki berotot kekar.

"man.. PAMAN!!" Teriak Hinata.

"E-eh? Ya, Shoyo kenapa?"

"Paman kenapa? Sakit?"

 _'Iya sakit, sakit mikirin kamu!'_ Batin Ushijima keras.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah selesai?"

"Ung.. sudah Paman."

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo pulang." Hinata hanya menyahuti dengan anggukan kepala dan saat hendak turun dari kursi yang masih terbilang tinggi untuk ukuran Hinata, Ushijima langsung berinisiatif menggendong Hinata. Sedikit terkejut, Hinata hanya bisa menatap Ushijima.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Paman." Sahut Hinata.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa Shoyo?"

"Jangan lupa bayar makanannya Paman." Sahut Hinata polos kemudian merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak milik Ushijima. Ushijima hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hn.. baik tuan muda." Sahutnya.

oOo

Ushijima mengantarkan Hinata kerumahnya tepat pada pukul satu siang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Ushijima dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Ung.. terima kasih Paman." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Melepaskan seatbeltnya, dan hendak turun. Bagai teringat sesuatu, Hinata berbalik menatap Ushijima.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Paman sini. Shoyo mau membisikkan sesuatu."

Mengernyit heran tapi tetap dilakukan juga oleh Ushijima. Sedikit menunduk agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata, bahkan sekarang Ushijima bisa mencium aroma wangi Hinata yang terkesan manis.

"Paman terima kasih atas hari ini, Shoyo senang." Ucapnya berbisik dan kemudian mencium pipi kiri milik Ushijima.

"Dah Paman hati-hati dijalan ya?" Ucapnya turun dari mobil milik Ushijima.

"Y-ya.." sahut Ushijima masih dalam posisi yang sama saat Hinata berbisik tadi.

Melihat Hinata sudah pergi dan memasuki rumah keluarganya. Ushijima menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Hinata.

"Oh astaga.. Kami-sama, jangan bilang kalau aku sekarang lolicon." Gumamnya. Setelah itu Ia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang lemah.

"Jangan Ushijima, Shoyo masih kecil. Dia masih lima tahun." Ucap Ushijima berulang kali.

"ARGH.. kenapa dia sangat imut."

oOo

Hinata yang baru masuk kerumah dan tak lupa mengucapkan 'Tadaima' sedikit terkejut karena mendapat sahutan dari suara milik sang Kaa-chan, biasanya hanya maid yang dipekerjakan saat siang hari yang menyahutinya.

Sugawara berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan melihat anak bungsunya yang baru pulang.

"Dari mana? Tadi saat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan menjemputmu, satpam disana bilang kalau kau sudah pulang. Dan kenapa lebih dulu Kaa-chan yang pulang bukannya Shoyo?" Ucap Sugawara dengan nada bicara sedikit tegas. Perasaan kesal masih ada. Ia tadi kesal karena saat menjemput Hinata, yang ada malah satpam. Dan satpam itu juga bilang Hinata sudah pulang dengan seorang lelaki. Dan dalam benaknya adalah Akaashi. Adik iparnya.

"Tadi Shoyo diajak makan siang bersama o-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang yang Kaa-chan buatkan untukmu hm? Dibuang?" Kesal Sugawara.

"K-Kaa-chan.." ucap Hinata mulai takut. Ia tak pernah melihat Kaa-channya marah.

"Bisakah kau menghargai apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-chan untukmu?" Hinata hanya bisa diam. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berumur lima tahun sepertinya. Melawan? Tidak mungkin, Hinata bukan tipikal anak seperti itu, bukan.

"Kaa-chan sudah mencoba meluangkan waktu untukmu, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih lengket pada Akaashi?!"

Melihat sang anak terdiam, membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Sekarang masuk kedalam kamarmu. Pikirkan apa kesalahmu hari ini Shoyo, dan sebelum kamu sadar apa kesalahanmu jangan harap bisa keluar dari kamarmu."

 _'Kenapa lagi ini?'_ Batin Hinata masih tak mengerti.

"H-ha'i Kaa-chan." Sahutnya lirih.

Melepas sepatu dan menaruh sepatunya dirak, Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tasnya begitu saja dan langsung duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"Tadi pagi baik.. sekarang? Memangnya aku salah apa? Bukannya kalau aku pulang terlambat juga karena mereka tidak menjemput? Dan lagi.. ARGH AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!" Teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa aku memang hiks.. tidak berharga untuk mereka? Hiks.. ternyata memang tidak mungkin.. Kaa-chan akan berubah secepat itu." Gumamnya.

"Hiks.. Kami-sama.. buat mereka berubah.. bukan menjadi rangers seperti difilm-film. Tapi.. buat mereka menyayangiku hiks.."

"Mencintaiku dan hiks.. buat mereka selalu ada untukku. Bukan hanya untuk Nii-chan saja hiks.." Hinata terus terisak dalam kamarnya dan Kageyama. Tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dibalik pintu Sugawara menguping dan mendengar semua ucapan si bungsu. Ia sadar, ia salah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada anak bungsu kesayangannya itu.

"Shoyo.. maaf. Kaa-chan tadi terlalu kesal mengingat kau selalu lengket pada Akaashi." Gumamnya sendu.

 ***TBC**

 **Chap 10 yang sebenarnya hehe.. *plak.**

 **Nii-chan Hinata belum dapat banyak scene *plak**

 **Mungkin dichap selanjutnya..**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan.. maaf juga yang kesel karena april mop dari Hikari ne~**

 **Terima kasih telah berkunjung.**


	12. *11 : Sakit (1)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya.**

Kageyama mengernyit heran melihat ruang keluarga yang mana hanya ada Nii-channya sedangkan sang Otouto tercintanya tidak ada disana.

"Shoyo mana?" Tanya Kageyama pada Tsukishima.

"Hm? Entahlah, sedari tadi aku belum melihatnya." Sahut Tsukishima.

"Hm? Ah.." Kageyama langsung berlari keluar ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Tsukishima yang kini hanya menatap bingung kepergian adiknya tersebut.

Kageyama berlari menuju Kaa-channya yang tengah berada didapur, sedang membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang tadi mereka pakai untuk makan.

"Kaa-chan.. Kaa-chan!" Panggilnya.

"Ya, Tobio. Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Sugawara masih fokus pada piring-piring yang Ia bersihkan.

"Apa Kaa-chan tau dimana Shoyo? Tobio perhatikan sejak makan siang sampai sekarang, Tobio tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Tanya Kageyama menatap Kaa-channya. Sugawara berhenti mencuci piring, dan menatap balik Kageyama.

"Shoyo ada dikamar kalian memangnya dia kemana lagi kalau bukan disana, hm?" Sugawara mencoba tersenyum.

"Oo.. terima kasih Kaa-chan, sudah memberitahu Tobio." Kageyama kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya.

Mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dan sang adik, namun gagal karena pintunya dikunci.

"Shoyo." Panggilnya.

"Shoyo, buka pintunya." Kageyama mulai menggedor pintu kamar.

"Shoyo."

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dan juga tak ada gerak-gerik bahwa pintu akan dibuka.

"SHOYO!! NII-CHAN BILANG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriaknya kesal.

"BOGEE!! BUKA PINTUNYA!! INGAT INI KAMARKU JUGA. TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGUNCIKU DARI DALAM!!" Teriaknya lagi.

Sugawara yang mendengar kegaduhan dari suara Kageyama pun segera mendekati asal suara.

"Ada apa Tobio? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu pada adikmu?" Ucap Sugawara.

"Dia mengunci pintunya. Sedari tadi Tobio sudah memanggilnya tapi tidak dibuka sama sekali olehnya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau meneriaki adikmu seperti itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau adikmu tertidur hm?" Ucap Sugawara menasehati.

"Kaa-chan benar, Tobio yang salah."

"Nah nanti minta maaf pada adikmu, oke? Sekarang Kaa-chan ambilkan kunci cadangan kamarmu dulu, tunggu disini ya." Ucap Sugawara lembut dan hanya diangguki oleh Kageyama.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Kaa-channya kembali dengan membawa kunci cadangan kamar milik Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Cepat Kaa-chan." Desak Kageyama, Sugawara hanya tersenyum.

"Sabar oke?"

"Cepat."

"Iya."

Sugawara pun membuka pintu kamar milik Kageyama dan Hinata. Kageyama langsung masuk dan memeluk Hinata yang tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan erat. Namun pelukannya tidak dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Shoyo, maaf. Tadi Nii-chan meneriakimu dan menyebutmu bogee." Ucap Kageyama masih memeluk Hinata.

"Hn." Sahut Hinata singkat.

"Shoyo." Panggil Sugawara.

Kageyama melepas pelukannya dan ikut menatap Kaa-channya.

"Nani Kaa-chan?" Sahut Hinata dengan mimik tanpa ekspresi alias datar.

"Shoyo marah pada Kaa-chan?" Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Shoyo."

"Shoyo masih merenung. Dan masih belum menyadari apa kesalahan Shoyo. Jadi tinggalkan saja Shoyo." Sahutnya kemudian berjalan dan duduk dikursi belajarnya.

"Shoyo Kaa-"

"Kaa-chan dan Nii-chan bisa keluar saja. Shoyo bilang Shoyo masih merenung." Ucap Hinata menekankan kata 'merenung'.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Kaa-chan?" Tanya Kageyama bingung. Namun tak disahuti oleh Kaa-channya.

"Shoyo?" Panggil Kageyama, meminta penjelasan.

"Tanya saja pada Kaa-chan ada masalah apa, kenapa bertanya pada Shoyo?" Ucap Hinata sarkas.

 **Deg**

 _'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Shoyo malah berkata seperti itu?'_ Batin Kageyama.

"Shoyo jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan dong." Ucap Kageyama mencoba menguak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Rahasia? Siapa yang main rahasia-rahasiaan? Shoyo bilang tanyakan sama Kaa-chan, bukan?"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, sebaiknya kalian keluar saja. Jangan ganggu Shoyo!"

Terkejut, hanya satu kata itu yang terjadi pada Kageyama. Ia tak pernah melihat adiknya yang seperti ini. Seperti marah dan jengkel akan sesuatu.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kamu marah-marah seperti ini." Ucap Kageyama menatap intens adiknya yang tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya.

Hinata berbalik, menatap Kageyama.

"Bukan urusan Nii-chan sana pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ya!" Bentak Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Hei, ingat ini kamarku." Ucap Kageyama tak terima.

"Ini kamarku juga!" Sahut Hinata berdiri dan menatap Nii-channya tajam. Namun nyatanya gagal yang ada malah membuat wajah Hinata menjadi imut.

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang duluan lahir hah?!" Kageyama mulai kesal lagi pada adiknya.

"Tentu saja Ryu-Nii, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryu-Nii!"

"Bukan itu, Maksudku memangnya siapa yang duluan lahir hah? Kau atau aku!"

"Tentu saja Nii-chan!"

"Nah jadi karena aku yang lebih dulu lahir, aku yang duluan menempati kamar ini bukan kamu!"

"Memang kenapa kalau bukan Shoyo yang menempatinya lebih dulu!"

"Karena bukan kau yang lebih dulu menempatinya. Kau yang harusnya keluar! Kau itu hanya menumpang dikamarku!"

"Tidak!"

"Anak-anak berhenti bertengkar." Ucap Sugawara mencoba menengahi.

"Ya! Kau hanya menumpang dikamarku!" Bentak Kageyama.

"Menum..pang?" Ucap Hinata tak percaya dengan perkataan Nii-channya yang seakan tak menyukainya sekamar dengan dirinya.

"Serendah itukah diriku dimatamu Nii-chan!!" Teriak Hinata. Ia sakit hati dikatakan seperti itu. Terkesan seperti Hinata hanya anak yang ditemukan ataupun diadopsi oleh keluarganya ini.

Sedangkan Kageyama hanya bisa diam menatap adiknya yang terlihat sakit hati.

"S-Shoyo."

"Serendah itukah hiks.. aku dimata kalian." Hinata kini menangis.

"Shoyo."

"Menumpang? Haha.. hiks.." gumam Hinata. Kageyama mendekat dan mencoba menyentuh lengan milik Hinata namun langsung ditepis oleh Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku!.. hiks."

Hinata menatap Kaa-channya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dengan pandangan kecewanya.

"Shoyo rasa.. hiks.. Shoyo bukan dari keluarga ini, bukan? Shoyo pasti hanya anak.. hiks.. yang didapat didepan rumah ya kan?" Hinata mengusap air matanya yang mengalir kepipi gembilnya.

"Shoyo pasti hiks hanya Anak.. hiks.. yang tak diinginkan." Ucap Hinata sesenggukkan.

"S-Shoyo, bukan. Kau itu anak kandung Kaa-chan. Jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang." Ucap Sugawara mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Bukan hiks.. pasti bukan."

"Shoyo, yang diucapkan Kaa-chan itu memang benar. Kau adalah anak kandung Kaa-chan. Dan adikku." Ucap Kageyama mencoba meyakinkan. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal yang membuat adiknya sakit hati.

"Bukan.. hiks.. bukan." Hinata terus mengucapkan bukan.

"Shoyo, percaya pada Kaa-chan sayang. Kau itu memang anak kandung Kaa-chan."

"BUKAN! Kalian hanya hiks.. berbohong. Tadi Tobio-Nii bilang Shoyo hanya menumpang." Hinata berontak dalam pelukan Sugawara namun Sugawara mampu menahan anak bungsunya itu.

Hinata berhenti berontak dalam pelukan Sugawara. Namun isakannya masih terdengar.

Sugawara terus mengelus punggung Hinata lembut. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Melihat sang adik sudah sedikit tenang Kageyama pun mendekati dan mulai angkat suara.

"Shoyo maaf, aku tadi tidak bermaksud me-" perkataan Kageyama terpotong karena melihat sang adik yang sudah terlihat tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapan sang Kaa-chan. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, apa Kaa-channya itu terlalu erat memeluk Hinatanya?

"Kaa-chan, Shoyo." Ucap Kageyama. Sugawara menatap mimik Kageyama yang agak panik dan kemudian memeriksa si bungsu kesayangan keluarga itu.

"Shoyo?" Panggil Sugawara menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata.

"Shoyo Kau kenapa? bangun sayang." Ucapnya.

"Tobio, cepat telphone Pamanmu."

"Ha-Ha'i." Sahutnya cepat dan langsung berlari menuju telphone rumah yang ada diruang tamu.

Sugawara memindahkan Hinata ke tempat tidur dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sedikit senyum getir menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bukan.. Shoyo pasti bukan anak kandung kalian.. hiks." Hinata berucap lirih. Mendengar sang anak yang seakan mengigau itu hati Sugawara bagai tersayat-sayat.

Hinata anaknya, anak kandungnya. Anak yang selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari Ia bawa kemanapun Ia pergi.

Hati Kaa-chan mana yang tak sakit mendengar anaknya tak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah anak kandungnya.

Sugawara menatap sendu anak bungsunya yang tengah pingsan.. entahlah yang pasti Sugawara berharap agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak bungsunya itu.

"Shoyo. Itu tidak benar. Kau anak Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan." Gumamnya menahan isak tangis sembari mengelus wajah Hinata lembut.

"Kaa-chan ada apa?" Tanya Tsukishima yang tak sengaja melintas didepan kamar Kageyama dan Hinata yang ternyata sedari tadi pintunya terbuka.

"Shoyo, dia pingsan."

"S-Shoyoku pingsan?!" Pekiknya kemudian langsung berlari mendekat dan menaiki ranjang tempat Hinata berbaring.

"Shoyo." Panggilnya.

"Shoyo hanya tidur."

"Tapi Shoyo terlihat pucat, kenapa Shoyo sebenarnya Kaa-chan?"

"Kaa-chan! Tobio sudah menghubungi paman Yamaguchi. Ia bilang akan segara kemari."

"Hn. Jaga adik kalian dulu ya. Kaa-chan ingin memberitahu Tou-chan dulu."

"Oke/ baik Kaa-chan." Sahut Kageyama dan Tsukishima serempak.

oOo

Daichi berlari cepat menuju kamar anak bungsunya. Perasaan cemas menghinggapi hatinya sejak mendapat telephone dari sang ist-suami.

Begitu memasuki kamar sang anak, dengan cepat Ia menghampiri sang istr-suami dan adiknya.

"Koushi, Yamaguchi. Bagaimana keadaan Shoyo?"

"Dia hanya pingsan karena lelah saja Nii-chan. Dan juga.. em.. dia.."

"Dia apa, Yamaguchi?"

"Dia sedikit tertekan akan sesuatu Nii-chan." Sambung Yamaguchi.

"Koushi, kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

Tanya Daichi, Sugawara pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"Astaga, kau.. dan.. oh setelah ini aku akan menyuruh orang membuatkan kamar untuk Shoyo." Ucap Daichi lelah.

"Dan Nii-chan, aku sarankan bawa Shoyo ke psikolog. Setidaknya Psikolog bisa membantu agar Shoyo tidak merasa tertekan." Saran Yamaguchi.

"Psikolog?" Ucap Sugawara dan Daichi berbarengan.

"Hn.. ah Akaashi-kun kan psikolog anak. Lebih baik ajak Shoyo periksa padanya. Setidaknya Ia bisa membantu dan bukankah Shoyo juga dekat padanya pasti akan mudah bukan?"

"Ah ya.. kau benar." Sahut Sugawara.

 _'Akaashi.. kah.'_

 ***TBC**

 **Aih.. kenapa lagi ini *plak**

 **Shoyo sayang jangan begitu dong kan jadi bikin mewek para readers. *ngasih tisu**

 **Idenya ngalir gitu aja. Rencana mau nambah scene untuk Nii-chan Hinata eh malah cuma dua yang muncul X"D *plak**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya ne~**

 **Terima kasih telah berkunjung~**


	13. *12 :Sakit (2)

**Family**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya. Jadi diharapkan agar berhati-hati :v *plak**

 _Happy reading minna-san~_

Kageyama duduk diruang keluarga ditemani oleh Nii-channya yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, setinggi titan yang ada di salah satu anime. Tapi kalau di anime itu Titannya suka makan manusia kalau disini titan itu sukanya sama boneka dinosaurusnya. Dan jangan ditanyakan lagi siapa orang itu, Orang-orang juga kalau sekali lihat pasti tau, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan televisi yang tengah menyala atau memang sengaja dinyalakan di depan mereka yang tentunya sedang menayangkan acara kartun kesukaan mereka.

Sepi, Sunyi dan senyap. Hanya hal itu yang ada disana sekarang. Semakin lama, Suasana ruang keluarga semakin nampak tak mengenakan.

Bahkan kartun yang ditayangkan pada jam itu yang memang nyatanya lucu, tak membuat mereka tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, menarik sudut bibirnya barang seinci untuk membuat sebuah senyuman pun tidak.

"Haah~ sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Ucap Tsukishima akhinya, menghentikan kesunyian yang sedari tadi tercipta.

Kageyama diam, mengingat kembali kejadian yang tadi terjadi dikamarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Kageyama mengalihkan pandang pada Kartun yang masih tayang, walaupun sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Apanya yang bukan apa-apa?!" Ucap Tsukishima sedikit meninggi.

"Dia... pingsan. Dan sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri." Tambah Tsukishima sedikit kesal.

"Aku salah bicara." Sahutnya menunduk. Perasaan bersalah menyerangnya lagi. Tsukishima mengernyit heran. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Memang apa yang kau ucapkan padanya?" Tanya Tsukishima lagi.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya karena Shoyo mengusirku keluar. Aku tidak terima dan akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata 'menumpang' pada Shoyo. Dia langsung menangis. Dan tak lama kemudian.. Shoyo.. dia hiks .. dia pingsan." Ucap Kageyama terisak diakhir.

Tsukishima yang melihat adiknya yang tengah terisak karena rasa bersalah pun memeluknya. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus punggung Kageyama pelan.

"Sudah jangan menangis.. Shoyo tidak mungkin marah padamu. Dia pasti telah memaafkanmu." Ucap Tsukishima menenangkan, namun hanya di sahuti oleh isakan.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, kau kan laki-laki dan lagipula menangis tak cocok dengan wajah menyeramkanmu ini." Ucap Tsukishima dan tentunya langsung mendapat pukulan dari Kageyama karena bilang kalau wajahnya menyeramkan. Tsukishima tentunya langsung lari keluar ruang keluarga agar selamat dari amukan si Ousama.

"Dasar Aniki Jahat!! Hiks.. adik sendiri lagi nangis ditinggalin gitu aja!!" Teriaknya.

Tsukishima mengabaikan teriakan adiknya itu. Mending dia kabur daripada nantinya kena marah.

Titan-titan begini, Tsukishima juga takut kalau kepergok bersama adiknya yang tengah menangis dan marah-marah oleh Orang tuanya. Terlebih Tou-channya, jika melihat ini pasti Tou-channya langsung berubah menjadi super menyeramkan.

Seperti saat itu, saat Hinata masih berumur empat tahun.

 _Tsukishima tengah duduk anteng didepan televisi sambil ngemil makanan yang ada. Dan saking fokusnya sama kartun dinosaurus, awalnya ia tak menyadari adanya seseorang diruang keluarga. Hingga.._ _"Huwaa!!" Teriakan yang membahana badai terjadi diruang keluarga. Sontak Tsukishima menutup kedua daun telinganya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja teriak._ _"Nii-chan.. hiks.. sakit."_ _"Shoyo kenapa?" Ucap Tsukishima._ _"Sakit.. hiks.. Shoyo jatuh gara-gara kelereng itu hiks." Tunjuk Hinata. Tsukishima menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kemudian mendekati Adiknya itu dengan tujuan membantunya berdiri tapi, belum sempat mendekati Tou-channya sudah memasuki ruang keluarga._ _"Apa yang terjadi? Oh astaga Shoyo." Ucap Daichi kaget dan langsung menggendong Hinata yang masih terisak._ _"Kei apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" Tanya Daichi dengan mimik muka yang menyeramkan bagi Tsukishima._ _"T-tadi.. Shoyo ja-jatuh. Dan jatuhnya karena ke-kelereng yang ada didekat kaki Tou-chan."_ _"Kau bermain kelereng disini? Biasakan simpan kembali mainanmu. Untung Shoyo hanya terjatuh, kalau dia telan kelereng-kelereng mu itu bagaimana?!"_ _"Tidak mungkin Shoyo telan. Ini kan mainan bukan makanan Tou-chan." Sahut Tsukishima dengan segala kepolosannya._ _"Terserahlah.. jangan lakukan lagi hal seperti ini." Ucap Tou-channya dengan mimik wajah seakan bilang 'awas kalau terulang kembali kau akan tamat.'_

Menghela nafas sebentar karena telah teringat kejadian yang lalu.

"Lebih baik aku lihat keadaan Shoyo saja." Monolognya.

oOo

Daichi duduk disofa ruang tamu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua anaknya yang ada diruang keluarga tadi karena tidak sengaja lewat terus membuat pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _'Tou-sama.. aku harus apa kali ini?'_ Batinnya.

"Anata.." suara milik sang istri menyapa pendengarannya.

"Hn."

"Kau sedang apa? Sebaiknya kau bersihkan diri dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat." Ucap Sugawara mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang suami.

"Ya, sebentar lagi. Bagaimana keadaan Shoyo? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Daichi menatap wajah cantik milik is-suaminya.

"Belum.. Shoyo belum sadar."

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi lagi, namun ditempat yang berbeda. Kalau tadi diruang keluarga, sekarang terjadi keheningan dadakan dari ruang tamu.

"Hn.. Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu dan.. apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" Tanya Daichi berbasa-basi. Ia tahu, istrinya ini pasti merasa bersalah akan apa yang terjadi pada Si bungsu. Dan tentunya Daichi tak ingin melihat istrinya semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, sudah kok."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu saja dimeja makan. Oh iya, aku cek Keadaan Shoyo dulu."

"Hn."

oOo

Hinata membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, sesekali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

Menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar.

'Cklek'

"Ah.. kau sudah bangun sayang. Apa ada yang sakit?" Barithone suara milik Tou-channya terdengar. Sontak Hinata kecil menatap arah suara. Dimana sang Tou-chan sedang berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Shoyo masih kesal?"

"Shoyo, sayang." Panggil Daichi lembut, namun lagi-lagi tak disahuti oleh Hinata.

"Shoyo masih kesal? Shoyo dengarkan Tou-chan. Kau itu anak Tou-chan, anak kandung Tou-chan dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, Tou-chan bisa menunjukkan buktinya padamu." Ucap Daichi mengusap lembut pipi gembil Hinata yang masih setia berbaring, namun manik sang anak nampak enggan untuk menatapnya.

Sakit, Daichi merasakan sakit namun tidak berdarah melihat anaknya sendiri mengabaikannya.

"Kaa-chanmu marah tadi siang itu karena gagal menjemput Shoyo. Saat kami sampai kesekolahmu untuk menjemput, satpam disana bilang kalau Shoyo sudah pulang dan lagi dengan seorang lelaki."

"Kau tahu? Kaa-chanmu langsung mengamuk disana. Dan bilang seperti ini 'Seharusnya kalau kau melihat Shoyo akan dijemput oleh Orang yang nampak asing, hubungi kami dulu. Bagaimana kalau dia itu penculik' seperti itu yang diucapkan Kaa-chan pada satpam sekolah Shoyo." Jelas Daichi panjang lebar.

Melihat sang anak tak juga bersuara, tambah membuat hatinya sakit dan sesak disaat bersamaan.

"Kaa-chanmu mengira orang itu adalah Pamanmu, Akaashi. Kaa-chanmu itu iri dengan kedekatan Shoyo dengan Paman Akaashi. Karena itu Kaa-chanmu lepas kendali." Hinata langsung menatap manik hitam milik Ayahnya. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin tersembunyi disana.

"Kaa-chanmu sedih dia tak bisa dekat denganmu. Dan ketika melihatmu dekat dengan Paman Akaashi dia.. sangat sedih. Bukan Kaa-chanmu saja. Tou-chan juga merasa seperti itu." Ungkap Daichi menahan isakan tangisnya didepan sibungsu yang masih menatapnya.

"Tou-chan.. kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Hinata langsung bangun dan merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk dengan bersender di kepala ranjangnya.

"Kenapa baru kali ini Tou-chan peduli pada Shoyo? oh jangan-jangan karena Shoyo mempunyai penyakit mematikan? dan penyakit Shoyo sudah tak bisa disembuhkan lagi." Ucap Hinata memasang pose berpikir.

"Tidak, Shoyo tidak terkena penyakit apapun."

"Tapi di fil- ah tidak disinetron-sinetron seperti itu."

Terkejut, Daichi terkejut. Memangnya selama ini apa yang dilakukan maid yang ada dirumah saat anak bungsunya ini menonton televisi sampai-sampai anaknya ini terkena dampak sinetron.

Ah sepertinya Daichi harus menghancurkan pembuatan sinetron-sinetron yang ada agar anaknya tak tercemar terlalu jauh.

"Lalu kenapa Tou-chan berubah? Biasanya juga kalau sudah pulang sibuk bermain dengan Nii-chan." Ucapan Hinata menyadarkan Daichi dari pikiran-pikiran yang tadi telah menghampirinya.

"Eh?"

 **First Blood**

"Dan kalau Shoyo menangis atau kenapa-kenapa juga dibiarkan saja. Dan malah dititipkan dengan maid yang bekerja disiang hari."

 **Double Kill**

"Dan lagi Kageyama-Nii bilang kalau Shoyo disini hanya menumpang. Berarti Shoyo itu bukan anak kalian melainkan hanya orang yang menumpang disini."

 **Tripple Kill**

Mendengar itu Daichi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sakit.. hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Jadi selama ini anaknya merasa sangat kesepian karena terabaikan?

"Shoyo."

"Tou-chan juga biasanya sibuk bukan? Kenapa tidak mengurus perusahaan Tou-chan saja sekarang? Nanti rugi lima ratus perak lagi karena menemani Shoyo yang bukan anak kandung Tou-chan disini." Ucap Hinata.

"Kau anak kandung tou-chan sayang. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Orang-orang yang melihatpun pasti tahu, Tou-chan. Dilihat dari segi fisik saja Shoyo berbeda. Sangat berbeda malah!" Sahut Hinata, dengan tatapan mata yang tentunya siap menumpahkan cairan beningnya.

Oh.. Daichi sekarang bingung. Anaknya ini sudah salah paham terlalu jauh.

"Shoyo, sayang. Mau tahu sesuatu? Sesuatu dibalik rahasia keluarga Kita?" Ucap Daichi menatap lembut Hinata yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu.. hiks.. lebih baik Tou-chan keluar saja sekarang. Bukannya Tou-chan orang yang sibuk. Lebih baik urus saja perusahaan Tou-chan itu."

"Shoyo."

"Keluar Tou-chan hiks.."

"Shoyo.."

"Keluar sekarang.. hiks. Nanti perusahaan Tou-chan rugi kalau terlalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Shoyo." Hinata menatap Tou-channya. Air matanya terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Sh-"

"Keluar sekarang !! Hiks." Teriak Hinata.

"Shoyo dengarkan Tou-chan!!" Ucap Daichi tak sengaja bicara dengan nada bentakan. Hinata terdiam seketika.

"Maaf membentakmu sayang, Maaf. Dengarkan apa yang Tou-chan katakan ini. Karena Ini rahasia tentang keluarga kita." Ucap Daichi memeluk Hinata.

"Hiks..Raha-sia?" Lirih Hinata.

"Hn.. Rahasia."

"Rahasia apa, Tou-chan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Saking penasarannya Ia lupa kalau tadi tengah emosi. Daichi yang melihat ini tersenyum seketika. Ah ternyata perhatian anak bungsunya mudah dialihkan.

Melepas pelukannya, Daichi kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajah sang anak.

"Disetiap keluarga pasti memiliki penerus keluarga. Dan kau tahu sendiri, keluarga kita termasuk keluarga yang terhormat selain, Nekoma, Fukurodani dan Shiratorizawa."

"Hm.. hm.." Hinata mengangguk antusias. Membuat Daichi menahan tawa karena ekspresi lucu anaknya itu.

"Setiap keluarga memiliki ciri khusus untuk penerus keluarga. Dan ini sudah berlaku sscara turun temurun."

"Hm.. lalu Tou-chan?"

"Khusus keluarga kita.. penerus keluarga utama yang memang harus dijaga dan dilindungi memiliki ciri khusus bersurai jingga dengan iris mata sewarna madu."

"Kenapa ciri-cirinya sama seperti Shoyo?"

"Hm.. singkat cerita, penerus keluarga ini tentunya akan mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga. Dan kenapa ciri-cirinya sama seperti Shoyo.. itu karena Shoyo adalah penerus berikutnya."

"Kalau Shoyo penerus berikutnya, lalu dimana yang sebelumnya?"

"Penerus sebelumnya adalah Kakekmu.. Kakek Kyu. Kakek yang paling kau sayang sejak kau umur satu tahun. Tapi karena beliau sudah meninggal saat kau berusia tiga tahun. Yang mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga adalah Tou-chan, mengingat Shoyo adalah penerus berikutnya."

"Oh astaga, Jadi.. benar apa yang dikatakan oleh.."

"Oleh Kaa-chanmu?" Potong Daichi.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Ucap Daichi heran.

"Berarti benar perkiraan Shoyo.. kalau Shoyo anak Kakek!!" Pekiknya kaget.

Oh astaga, mendengar ini Daichi rasanya seperti ingin loncat saja dari kaca jendela perusahaannya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi menjelaskan pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Bukan sayang. Shoyo itu anak Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Shoyo memiliki ciri-ciri khusus penerus memang karena mungkin dari gen milik Kakekmu. Begini-begini Tou-chan masih memiliki darah Kakekmu."

"Hm.. begitu."

"Maafkan sikap Tou-chan selama ini ya? Maaf, Tou-chan tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, tidak."

Hinata menggeleng. Oh melihat ini hati Daichi terasa bagai teriris-iris. Anaknya tak ingin memaafkannya.

"Tidak Tou-chan, harusnya Shoyo yang bilang maaf pada Tou-chan, Shoyo salah dan maaf telah bekata kasar pada Tou-chan tadi. Maaf hiks.. maaf." Daichi hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk putra bungsunya itu. Setidaknya anaknya sudah tidak salah paham akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Mereka terus berprlukan, Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah melihat interaksi keduanya.

 ***TBC**

 **Fiuuh..** **2k word :v**

 **Udah panjang belum? :v**

 **Kalau belum entar deh dipanjangin haha*plak**

 **Gimana chap kali ini ? :v**

 **Sepertinya kurang menyentuh.. atau hanya perasaan Hika-chan aja?**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan.. maaf juga kelamaan Up.. soalnya sibuk *sibuk main MOBA --plak XD**

 **Gak deh, gak terlalu sibuk main MOBA juga sih, tapi sibuk ngurus syarat-syarat buat daftar kuliah :v**

 **Just information.. kalau kalian perhatikan WP Hikari, disana Fict ini udah Up :v kenapa bisa gitu?**

 **ya, soalnya..** **Hikari males buka FFn sering kena flame sih wkk *digeplak-oke abaikan**

 **Terima kasih telah berkunjung~**


	14. *13 : Rencana (1)

**_Family_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Shounen-ai :v, typo dan lain sebagainya jadi dimohon agar berhati-hati :v *plak_**

 _Happy Reading :)_

Akaashi duduk disisi ranjangnya dengan wajah terkekuk. Entah kesal atau apa yang pastinya ialah pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang.

Perasaan kesal, sedih dan kecewa nampak jelas dari manik matanya jika diamati baik-baik.

"Ada apa denganmu kali ini hm?" Tanya Bokuto yang memang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan istrinya itu.

Akaashi menatap Bokuto dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Apa kubilang, seharusnya kita culik saja Shoyo jauh-jauh hari."

"Eh? S-sebenarnya apa maksudmu sih? A-aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Bokuto gugup karena tatapan tajam milik Akaashi.

"Jangan pura-pura tak paham, Bokuto!"

"Apa sih? Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Beneran ini, Bokuto memang tak paham akan apa yang terjadi. Ia baru pulang dan melihat kondisi sang istri yang seperti sedang dilanda masalah. Makanya tadi Bokuto yang tampan ini bertanya pada istrinya apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan anehnya ia malah disahuti dengan kata-kata berbau kesal disertai tatapan tajam yang siap menyayatnya hingga mati.

"Shoyo.. dia-" Akaashi terdiam, Ia rasanya tak kuat mengatakannya. Melihat ini Bokuto menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ada apa? Hm? Bicara perlahan-lahan saja oke?" Bokuto mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang istri.

"Hm.."

"Jadi, apa?"

"Tadi sore Daichi-Nii menghubungiku." Mendengar ini Bokuto berjengit kaget.

"U-untuk apa dia menghubungimu?"

"Dia menghubungiku karena.. Shoyo." Ucap Akaashi lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Bokuto.

 _'Shoyo?'_ Sedikitnya mengernyit heran, kalau Shoyo itu sakitkan harusnya memanggil dokter atau Yamaguchi yang memang seorang dokter, terus ini kenapa yang di hubungi adalah Akaashi pikir Bokuto bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia ingin aku kerumahnya, memeriksa keadaan Shoyo. Katanya.. Shoyo tertekan akan sesuatu dan meminta agar aku bisa membantunya menangani Shoyo."

"Hm.. begitu." Bokuto manggut-manggut. Sedikitnya Bokuto merasa Kakak Iparnya itu telah berubah, walau pun masih sedikit.

"Kenapa kau sangat santai menanggapinya! Lihat sekarang, saranmu tak terlalu berguna. Shoyo benar-benar tertekan disana! Sudah kubilang ayo culik Shoyo! Kau malah memberi saran untuk tinggal disebelah rumah Nii-chan." Ucap Akaashi kesal.

Bokuto diam, Ia sejenak berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkan Akaashi.

"Kau tahu, hatiku rasanya sesak saat melihat Shoyo tertekan. Aku merasa aku tak pantas menjadi ps-"

"Ssttt.. sudah-sudah. Jadi kau tadi kerumah Nii-chan?" Bokuto mencoba mengubah pembicaraan.

"Hm."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Shoyo?"

"Saat aku kesana dia masih tidur. Dan saat kembali mengecek Shoyo aku melihat Nii-chan memberitahukan rahasia keluarga Karasuno padanya."

"T-tunggu! Me-memberitahukan? Jangan-jangan ia bermaksud mengajari Shoyo bagaimana menjadi pewaris sejak dini?!" Ucap Bokuto kaget.

Akaashi hanya diam. Perasaannya semakin berkecamuk sekarang.

"Akaashi.. Kau tahu.."

"Nee~ Akaashi!" Panggil Bokuto lagi.

"Apa?!" Sahut Akaashi ketus. Bokuto menangkup kedua pipi milik sang istri, ditatapnya lembut wajah sang istri yang sekarang tengah kalut.

"Bukan hanya kau saja. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Shoyo dan em.. sebenarnya sempat ada pikiran untuk.."

Akaashi membulatkan matanya kala mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang Suami tampannya itu. Dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tercetak dibibir cherrynya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Anata."

oOo

Hinata menaiki kursi meja makan dengan sedikit lesu. Entah kenapa ia malas makan. Dan rasa malasnya bertambah saat sang Tou-chan tercintanya tak ada. Iya tercintanya sejak Tou-channya itu memberitahu kebenaran akan rahasia keluarganya.

"Haah~" Hinata menghela nafasnya. Ia sungguh tak selera makan.

Melihat ini Sugawara sebenarnya ingin menegur dan menyuruh sibungsu untuk makan karena porsi makannya menurun kecuali jika suaminya ada dimeja makan.

 _'Kenapa hanya saat ada Daichi saja Kamu banyak makan, Shoyo?'_ Batin Sugawara.

"Sh-"

"SHOYO!!! NII-CHAN KANGEN!!!" Teriakan seorang anak kecil memotong perkataan Sugawara. Hinata menatap terkejut kearah suara yang baru saja memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Eh? Lev-Nii? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Menjengukmu, tenang aku pergi kemari bersama Tou-chan~" ucapnya seraya menaiki kursi yang ada disamping Hinata.

"Hm.. begitu."

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kuroo?" Tanya Sugawara penasaran dengan wajah tertekuk milik Kuroo.

"Anak itu... haah~ menyeretku kemari, padahal pekerjaanku masih banyak dikantor."

"Hee.. kalau begitu kembali saja kekantor. Biar anak-anak aku yang jaga." Usul Sugawara sembari melihat anak bungsunya yang tengah tertawa bersama Lev.

"Benarkah? Wah Nii-chan arigatou. Jaa aku pergi dulu." Kuroo berjalan kepintu keluar diiringi oleh Sugawara.

"Ha'i Ittekimasu!" Ucap Kuroo sebelum benar-benar keluar dari rumah keluarga Karasuno.

"Hm.. hati-hati dijalan."

Berpikir sejenak, Sugawara ingin membuat sesuatu yang disukai oleh anak bungsunya agar hubungannya dengan si bungsu membaik.

Tenang, Sugawara sudah mengetahui tentang makanan kesukaan Hinata. Jangan bingung tahunya darimana, tentu saja dari mata-matanya.

"Shoyo pasti suka." Ucapnya menutup pintu, kemudian berjalan kearah dapur.

 ** _*TBC_**

 ** _Hola~_**

 ** _Adakah yang kangen dengan cerita ini?_**

 ** _Hm.._**

 ** _Atau_**

 ** _Adakah yang menanti-nanti cerita ini di Update?_** ** _Hehe~_**

 ** _Kalau ada terima kasih ne~_**

 ** _Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangannya._**

 ** _Hm.. sebenarnya kali ini ada apa ya?_**

 ** _Akan terjawab chap berikutnya wuahahahaha *plak_**

 ** _See You in Next Chap_**


	15. *14 : Menggemaskan (1)

**_Family_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi._**

 ** _Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, typo dan lain sebagainya :v_**

 _Happy reading minna-san~_

Hinata duduk di ruang keluarga ditemani oleh Lev, sepupunya. Sesekali Ia akan melirik Lev yang nampak serius menonton kartun yang sedang tayang.

 _'Kartunnya kurang menarik.'_ Batin Hinata sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Hinata merasa bosan sekarang.

Ingin mengajak Lev bermain, tapi mau main apa dan lagi Lev sedang dalam mode serius menonton kartun yang sedang tayang seakan tak ada hari esok.

 _'Lev-Nii kemari sebenarnya menjenguk dan menemanku atau cuma mau nonton kartun aja sih.'_ Batin Hinata mulai kesal karena sedari tadi Lev tak peka akan dirinya yang bosan. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya yang gembil tanda ia sedang kesal.

Berjalan keluar dari ruang keluarga, Hinata berniat menuju kamarnya dan Kageyama. Wait kok masih sekamar? Bukannya Daichi akan membuatkan kamar untuk Hinata. Tenang jawabannya ada kok, mereka masih sekamar karena Kageyama merengek pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya dengan diiringi tangisan kencang yang sangat membahana dan tak lupa ingus yang ikutan ambil bagian sambil guling-gulingan dilantai karena akan dipisahkan dengan Adik tercintanya.

Melihat ini Daichi sempat mengira akan ada hujan meteor yang akan terjadi atau para alien akan menguasai bumi.

Berbeda dengan respon Sugawara yang malah khawatir akan karpet yang baru dia cuci dengan tangan dan kekuatannya sendiri akan terkena ingus dan berbagai macam hal lainnya pun mengiyakan permintaan dari Kageyama. Dan pastinya Daichilah yang bertugas membujuk si bungsu agar tetap mau sekamar dengan Kageyama.

Hinata yang akan menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba berhenti didekat dapur. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar suara-suara bersisik-eh maksudnya berisik di dapur.

Seingatnya Kaa-channya kan sudah membuat sarapan tadi pagi, lalu ada apa didapurnya sekarang pikir Hinata.

"Apa monster? Ah tidak mungkin, monster itukan tidak ada." Gumam nya.

"Maling kah? Tapi kalau maling apa juga yang dia ambil didapur? Panci? Kompor atau wajan?" Lagi Hinata berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan.. hantu." Oke Hinata mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Mencoba berpikir positif walaupun gagal karena Ia mulai takut kalau-kalau yang didapur sekarang adalah hantu seorang koki yang tidak rela dirinya mati dan ingin membuat orang-orang yang ditemuinya memakan masakannya yang entah terbuat dari apa.

Merinding ngeri, Hinata langsung mengusap tengkuknya. Debaran jantung jantungnya pun kini berdebar sangat cepat.

Kalau orang diluaran sana bilang kalau jantung berdebar dengan cepat itu jatuh cinta, namun bagi sikecil Karasuno ini adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Ia was-was. Karena menurut film yang pernah Ia tonton, hantu itu bisa menyeret, menculik bahkan membunuh orang yang ditemuinya.

Memikirkan ini membuatnya takut sekarang, tapi rasa penasaran juga tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Rasa takutnya berperang dengan rasa penasaran. Dan pada dasarnya untuk seorang Sawamura Shoyo, rasa takut terkalahkan dengan rasa ingin tahunya. Menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian mendekati pintu dapur dengan langkah lambat ala-ala mata-mata yang sedang menyusup.

Membuka perlahan pintu dapur, kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, Ia memperhatikan keadaan dapur dan sekitarnya.

 _'Tak ada orang lalu yang tadi itu... apa? Jangan-jangan.'_ Batinnya dengan wajah mulai memucat.

"Shoyo?"

"KYYAAA!!!" Teriak Hinata kaget.

"Ya, ini Kaa-chan! Ini Kaa-chan sayang." ucap Sugawara yang sedikit panik karena melihat anak bungsunya itu teriak dengan suara ultrasoniknya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Ka-KAA-CHAN!!!" Hinata langsung menubruk Kaa-channya itu dengan keras. Hingga membuat Sugawara sedikit oleng dan alhasil..

'BRUK' membuat mereka jatuh telentang, dengan Sugawara sebagai alas.

Sugawara memeluk balik sibungsu dan mendudukkan dirinya. Sekarang posisi mereka duduk dilantai dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Shoyo kenapa?"

"Ta-takut hiks.. Shoyo takut." Sahut Hinata terisak.

Sugawara mengelus punggung kecil anaknya dengan lembut.

"Takut kenapa sayang?"

"Ha-"

"Harimau?" Potong Sugawara menebak.

"Bukan." Hinata menatap Kaa-channya kesal.

"Terus apa?"

"Ha-"

"Handuk?" Potong Sugawara lagi.

"Bukan.. Kaa-chan nakal suka memotong pembicaraan hiks." Hinata kesal dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Eh Shoyo?"

"Shoyo mau bareng sama Lev-Nii aja, Kaa-chan nakal!" Ucap Hinata kemudian berlari keluar dapur bagai lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sugawara hanya tersenyum dan terkikik sendiri, karena melihat sikap si bungsu yang ternyata sangat menggemaskan. Ah pantas saja Akaashi dan Bokuto itu nampak sangat menyukai Shoyoku pikir Sugawara.

 _'Semoga terus seperti ini.'_ Batin Sugawara dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

oOo

Akaashi pergi ke gedung bertuliskan Local Government yang berada di wilayah Miyagi.

Senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibir cherry miliknya. Menanyakan pada receiptionist yang ada, sebentar. Kemudian memasuki lift yang kosong menuju lantai tiga.

Sepanjang perjalannya menuju lantai tiga gedung tersebut, Ia membalas beberapa pesan masuk dari Bokuto.

'Ting' Suara lift sudah sampai dilantai tiga. Akaashi Keluar dari lift dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

'Tok tok'

Akaashi mengetuk pintu ruangan yang berada di paling pojok yang bertuliskan ruang rapat satu.

Sedetik kemudian pintupun dibuka oleh orang yang berada dalam ruangan.

"Oh Akaashi! Lama tak jumpa."

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi. Aku kesini ingin minta bantuanmu." Sahut Akaashi dengan tampang malasnya.

oOo

Sugawara membuka ruang keluarga, memastikan apa disana masih ada anak bungsu serta anak adik iparnya. Dan yah dapat dipastikan 100% Lev ada disana tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata tak tampak ada disana.

"Lev-kun, dimana Shoyo?" Tanya Sugawara sembari menaruh piring berisikan makanan buatannya.

"Tadi katanya keluar sebentar Paman."

"Hm.. ah iya ini bakpao daging. Jangan terlalu banyak memakannya oke? Nanti kau sakit perut."

"Ha'i Paman, terima kasih."

Sugawara hanya menyahutinya dengan senyuman. Kemudian keluar ruang keluarga, rasa penasaran serta rasa cemas tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Shoyo?" Panggil Sugawara.

Memeriksa kedalam kamar si bungsu tak ada, dapur serta toilet pun tak ada.

 _'Apa dia berada di halaman?'_ Batin Sugawara yang sudah berkeliling rumah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sugawara langsung keluar dari rumahnya. Sedetik kemudian matanya membola.

"Shoyo?!" Pekiknya kaget ketika menemukan sang anak sudah terbaring di halaman rumah.

 ** _*TBC_**

 ** _Tanaka : Woii thor kapan aku sama Nishinoya muncul masa cuma di chap 3? Sedangkan Kageyama dan Tsukishima kebagian chap. Masa kami enggak!*protes_**

 ** _Nishinoya : Iya, yang adil dong!_**

 ** _Hika-chan : iya entar ada kok saatnya hehe._**

 ** _Oke sekian dulu chap kali ini :v_**

 ** _Maaf Hika-chan baru update disini hehe.. Hika kemaren sibuk dilapak sebelah. khukhukhu.._** ** _Oh iya.. Jangan lupa Kunjungi akun Wattpad Hika ya pen namenya : Takanatsu07 hehe.._**

 ** _Terima kasih telah berkunjung_.**


	16. *15 : Menggemaskan (2)

_**Family**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, typo dsb (dan saya bingung :v) *plak**_

 _Happy reading~~_

Sugawara langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata yang terbaring di halaman rumah dekat dengan pohon yang ada dihalaman rumahnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perasaannya pun dilanda kekhawatiran.

Mengangkat dan mendekap sibungsu, sesekali Ia menggoyangkan lengan Hinata untuk membangunkannya.

"Shoyo.. bangun sayang. Kamu kenapa bisa terbaring ditanah." Ucapnya.

Entahkenapa perasaannya seakan bilang kalau hal buruk akan terjadi jika Ia berlama-lama berada di luar rumah.

"Shoyo?" Panggilnya, namun Hinata tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Shoyo jangan buat Kaa-chan cemas, ayo bangun sekarang."

Hinata tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun, membuat rasa kekhawatiran muncul dihati Sugawara.

"Shoyo, sayang. Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu, ayolah bangun sekarang." Ucapnya lagi sembari menggoyangkan tubuh si bungsu.

"Sho-"

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sho-chan?!" Barithone milik seorang lelaki yang nampak berumur menyapa pendengarannya.

Sugawara berbalik dan seketika itu pula matanya membola.

"K-Kakek." Ucap Sugawara menatap Kakek dari Suaminya, Ikkei Ukai.

Lelaki yang sudah berumur itu nampak menatap intens Sugawara, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada cicit imutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Shoyo?!" Ucapnya lagi. Sugawara diam, Ia juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Hei-"

"Ah Ikkei Nii-sama!!" Berbalik menatap yang baru saja bicara, lagi-lagi membuat Sugawara terkejut. Adik Kakeknya, Yasufumi Nekomata. Melihat ini Sugawara gugup luar biasa. Sudah-sudah Kakeknya yang kejam namun tidak jika berhadapan dengan Si bungsu Karasuno ada dihadapannya. Dan sekarang harus bertambah lagi dengan adik Kakeknya itu.

' _Astaga, habislah aku.'_ Batin Sugawara gugup.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sho-chan tidur dipangkuanmu?" Tanya Yasufumi berjongkok untuk melihat wajah damai cicitnya itu. Cicitnya? Terserah Yasufumi dong mau bilang Hinata apa, toh masih keluarga.

Ikkei Menatap sekitar, lelaki itu melihat kearah pohon besar yang ada didekat mereka. Haah.. melihat ini saja Ia sudah tahu apa penyebabnya. Kemungkinan si bungsu itu tadi terjatuh dari pohon.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya." Ucap Ikkei mengambil Hinata yang tadinya berada di pangkuan Sugawara.

"Eh, Nii-sama! Biar aku saja! Aku sudah lama tidak menggendong Sho-chan!" Ucap Yasufumi yang memang ingin menggendong Si bungsu.

"No, aku juga sudah lama tidak menggendong Cicit imutku ini."

"Tapi aku ingin menggendong Shoyo."

"Hubungi saja Yaku-kun, suruh dia membawa anaknya kemari kemudian kau gendong mereka apa susahnya?" Ucap Ikkei dengan luwesnya.

Mereka berdua pun bertengkar bagai anak-anak yang sedang memperebutkan mainan.

Sugawara hanya menatap mereka dengan diiringi senyum mirisnya. Oh anak bungsunya yang malang. Kenapa harus dia yang selalu diperebutkan didalam keluarga. Mulai Nii-channya, Pamannya bahkan sekarang Kakeknya juga ikut-ikutan. Oh Sugawara tak habis pikir.

 _'Kau harus kuat, Shoyo.'_ Batinnya bagai menyemangati anak bungsunya.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita main gunting batu kertas saja untuk menentukan siapa yang menggendong Shouo? Pertandingannya cuma satu kali! Bagaimana?" Saran Yasufumi.

"Oke, kalau kalah jangan mengelak. Deal?"

"Deal."

Mereka berdua pun melakukan gunting batu kertas.

Dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Ikkei yang mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan Yasufumi kertas.

"Kau kalah."

"Tidaaaakk!! Sho-chanku!!" Teriak Yasufumi OOC parah.

Sugawara rasanya ingin menonjok mereka berdua yang sudah kelewat OOC tapi itu langsung diurungkannya karena mengingat jika Ia menonjok lelaki berumur apalagi itu Kakeknya. Ia akan mendapat dosa. Dan kalau mendapat dosa bisa sulit masuk surga. Nah kalau sulit masuk surga entar Dia malah terpisah dengan anak-anaknya yang lucu dan baik hati serta tidak sombong itu.

Ikkei menggendong dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan istri dari cucunya itu bersama dengan Yasufumi yang masih merengek meminta untuk bergantian menggendong Hinata. Ia memasuki rumah dan sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Lev yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Oii Yasufumi, itu cicitmu. Gendong sana." Ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Hei bagaimana kalau Nii-sama saja yang menggendong Lev dan aku menggendong Shoyo?" Usulnya dan langsung ditolak mentah-mantah oleh Ikkei.

Yasufumi Menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Ikkei melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar si bungsu.

"K-Kakek kenapa kesini?" Tanya Sugawara yang mengikuti Kakeknya yang tiba-tiba saja berkunjung. Mencari Yasufumi? Oh Yasufumi sudah duduk disamping Lev yang masih nonton kartun di ruang keluarganya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah jika aku mengunjungimu?"

Menaruh Hinata ke tempat tidur dan sedikit memeriksa bagian tubuh Hinata, takut-takut kalau cicit imutnya itu terluka.

"A-apa yang Kakek lakukan?!" Tanya Sugawara yang kaget ketika melihat Kakeknya itu membuka pakaian si bungsu.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Ini lihat, anakmu terluka." Ikkei menunjuk memar yang ada dibagian punggung Hinata.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya yang lebih tau itu kau sendiri?" Sahut ikkei dengan mata memicing tajam.

"A-ano tadi itu Koushi sedang didapur, jadi.."

"Didapur atau menemani Lev?" Ucap Ikkei lagi dengan pandangan menyelidiknya.

"D-di dapur, Kakek."

"Jadi kenapa kau meninggalkan Shoyo kedapur? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"A-aku me-membuat cemilan untuk Shoyo dan Lev yang tadinya sedang menonton." Sahut Sugawara was-was.

"Menonton? Darimana Shoyo menonton?! Lihat ini memar bekas terjatuh. Ia pasti tadi terjatuh dari pohon. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya bermain sendiri tanpa pengawasan?!"

Sugawara terdiam, Ia tahu ia salah. Tapi disaat bersamaan juga, Sugawara tak tahu kalau Hinata bermain keluar rumah sendirian.

"Kau ini.. sebenarnya memang menyayanginya atau tidak? Kalau kau memang menyayanginya kenapa kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik?!"

Sugawara menunduk, mendengarkan si kakek yang memang sedikit posesif terhadap cicit-cicitnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian selama ini. Kalau kalian tak bisa menjaga Shoyo dengan baik. Kenapa tidak membiarkan Akaashi dan Bokuto saja untuk merawat Shoyo? Kurasa mereka lebih baik dalam menangani Shoyo daripada kalian yang orang tuanya sendiri."

 _ **Deg**_

Mendengar penuturan sang Kakek yang mengatakan untuk membiarkan Akaashi dan Bokuto yang merawat Hinata membuat hati Sugawara terasa sesak.

"K-kenapa Kakek bilang begitu? Kakek tahu sendiri kalau Shoyo anak kami. Tentu saja kami tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Kurasa mereka lebih baik dari kalian yang mengabaikan Shoyo. Terlebih kau tahu sendiri. Akaashi tak bisa mengandung lagi. Biarkan mereka merasakan rasanya menjadi orang tua." Ucap Ikkei dengan santainya. Sugawara langsung meneteskan air matanya.

"Tidak.. hiks.. tidak bisa. Shoyo hiks.. Shoyo anak kami. Kami sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Sugawara terisak.

"Lalu? Kalau kalian menyayanginya kenapa selalu mengacuhkannya?" Sahut Ikkei memicingkan matanya. Mendengar ini, kembali hati Sugawara merasa tertohok.

"Kuharap kau memikirkan saranku tadi. Tidakkah kau kasihan dengan adikmu sendiri? Ia tak bisa merasakan rasanya menjadi Ayah." Ucap Ikkei kemudian berlalu.

"Ah aku lupa. Besok kita sekeluarga akan piknik ditaman dekat danau. Aku akan menjemput kalian semua." Tambah Ikkei sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hinata dan Kageyama.

'Tidak.. aku tidak ingin mengalah jika menyangkut anak-anakku!' Batin Sugawara mengepalkan tangannya.

oOo

Besoknya Ikkei benar-benar menjemput mereka. Diikuti oleh mobil milik keluarga Fukuro dan Nekoma dibelakangnya.

"Heeh~ ini benar-benar piknik keluarga." Ucap Daichi sembari melihat sepupunya yang lain.

"Tou-chan.. kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tanaka penasaran dengan mobil-mobil yang banyak terparkir didepan rumah mereka.

"Kita akan piknik, bersama mereka." Tunjuk Daichi.

"Hn.. berarti makan-makan! Yeay!!" Pekik Nishinoya semangat.

Sugawara tersenyum melihat tingkah dua anaknya itu.

"Tou-chan, boleh bawa dino?" Tanya anak berambut blonde, Tsukishima. Daichi mengangguk menandakan bahwa Tsukishima boleh membawa boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Kalau bola voli?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah anaknya yang berambut raven, Kageyama.

"Boleh sayang." Sahut Sugawara gemas. Mengangguk mengerti mereka pun mengambil barang yang ingin mereka bawa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shoyo?" Tanya Ikkei tiba-tiba. Daichi dan Sugawara terpekik kaget saking tiba-tibanya.

"A-ah iya Kakek. Shoyo sudah lebih baik. Dan.. em.. Maafkan kesalahanku kemarin kakek." Ucap Sugawara membungkuk.

"Ah ya.. lagipula sudah terjadi. Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia-"

"Mama!!" Teriak Hinata yang melihat Akaashi bersama dengan Bokuto.

"Disana." Ucap Sugawara mengecil. Ikkei menatap kearah Akaashi, Bokuto dan Hinata yang asik bercengkrama. Sedikit senyum tipis tercipta dari bibirnya.

"Hn.. ah biarlah. Ayo cepat kita harus segera berangkat." Ucapnya menjauh dan memberi kode ke yang lain agar segera bersiap untuk pergi ke taman dekat danau yang dimaksud.

Dengan mobil mereka masing-masing mereka menuju taman secara beriring-iringan.

"Shoyo, badanmu bagaimana sekarang? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sugawara lembut. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kemudian melihat keluar jendela mobil, memperhatikan pemandangan yang mereka lalui.

 _'Kuharap tetap seperti ini.'_ Batinnya.

oOo

Hinata berlari-larian kesana kemari sejak mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Ia senang bisa piknik bersama keluarga besarnya. Terlebih Orang tuanya, Mama dan Papanya juga memperhatikannya terus menerus.

"Mama!! Ayo kesini." Teriak Hinata yang tertuju pada Akaashi. Semua anggota keluarga hanya terdiam dan menatap ke arah Akaashi dan Sugawara secara bergantian. Mereka bingung siapa yang dipanggil oleh Hinata. Karena setahu mereka, Hinata memanggil Sugawara dengan sebutan 'Kaa-chan'.

Melihat sang Mama tak kunjung bergerak menuju dirinya. Ia pun berlari mendekati Akaashi. Dan ini tentu saja membuat beberapa anggota keluarga mengernyit heran dan juga kaget.

"Mama ayo, ada yang ingin Shoyo tunjukkan." Ucapnya menarik telapak tangan Akaashi. Akaashi hanya tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan hm? Kenapa tidak disini saja biar yang lain juga bisa lihat." Akaashi mengelus surai jingga Hinata.

"Ehm.. oke. Ini Shoyo pelajari saat disekolah. Em.. dan juga karena Mama selalu ada untuk Shoyo. Shoyo akan mempersembahkannya, jadi lihat baik-baik ya?" Ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Hm.. tentu saja. Oh bolehkan mama merekamnya?" Hinata langsung mengangguk lucu.

 _'Kawaii.'_ batin anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

Akaashi serta yang lainnya pun mengeluarkan kamera mereka. Bersiap untuk merekam apa yang akan dilakukan si imut Karasuno.

"Nyan-nyan~ Ni hao nyan~" Hinata mempraktekkan tariannya diiringi nyanyiannya. Oh tak lupa juga gerakan yang menirukan gerakan kucing membuat keluarga besar Nekoma berusaha mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mimisan. Sedangkan Tanaka, Nishinoya, Tsukishima serta Kageyama melihat sang adik yang luar biasa imutnya langsung berebut untuk mendekati sibungsu.

Sugawara dan Daichi bahkan tak berkedip melihat penampilan anaknya yang luar biasa imut dan bisa membuat banjir darah tiba-tiba.

 _'Anakku memang luar biasa!'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

*TBC

Nge Up lagi asek-asek

1886 word.. WOW

Gimana kali ini?

Udah panjang bukan? Hehe..

Hm.. sepertinya akan tercipta pihak DaiSuga dan BokuAka haha *plak

Oke, terima kasih sudah berkunjung. Dan.. maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan.

 _ **-OMAKE-**_

Bokuto terkikik pelan menatap layar ponselnya. Akaashi yang berada disampingnya pun sedikit minder. Takut-takut jika sang suami sudah mulai gila.

"K-kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Akaashi menyelidik.

Bokuto menatap Akaashi dan tak lupa cengirannya.

"Hehe.. tidak. Ini aku sedang mengerjai Ushijima."

"Ushijima?" Ucap Akaashi heran.

"Hm.." Bokuto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum puas saat apa yang dilakukannya terkirim.

"Memangnya kau mengirimkan apa? Sampai-sampai tertawa jahat seperti itu?"

"Hanya video imut calon anak kita."

Mengangguk paham, Akaashi sontak diam saja. Ia tak ingin ikut campur. Mungkin suaminya itu hanya ingin pamer pada Ushijima tentang Hinata yang imutnya gak ketulungan.

"Anak kita Bokuto, bukan calon." Ucapnya lagi, mengoreksi ucapan sang suami tadi.

"Ya, ya. Anak kita."

Sedangkan ditempat Ushijima.

Ia tengah fokus menandatangani berkas-berkas ditemani oleh asistennya.

 _ **'Drt.. drt.'**_ Ponselnya bergetar.

Mengernyit heran, Ia pun membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

"Pesan video?" Gumamnya.

Sedikit penasaran, Ia pun memutar video yang diterimanya dari Bokuto.

Sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum, membuat asistennya mengernyit heran sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Bos nya itu.

Mendekat dan melihat dari samping, bisa Ia lihat bosnya itu sedang menonton video anak kecil berambut jingga sedang menari dengan sangat imut.

"Ugh.. tisu. Aku perlu tisu!" Ucap Ushijima menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

Asistennya pun sontak terkejut dan gelabakan melihat sang bos yang entah sejak kapan sudah mimisan parah. Ah mungkin karena Ia juga fokus menonton video tadi.

 _'Bokuto sialan.. awas kau nanti. Eh tapi lumayanlah bisa melihat tingkah lucu Shoyo.'_ Batin Ushijima sembari menyimpan video tersebut diponsel pintarnya.


End file.
